What Every Little Witch Needs
by saphire131
Summary: What started out as a joke could be the start of a beautiful friendship and interesting relationship, Bonnie and Damon one-shots, Bamon Chap. 19 is up. Look at it.
1. Chapter 1

** What Every Little Witch Needs.**

**Well hello there loyal followers. Yes it has been a long time, I have not updated in a long time, it isn't that I don't like you guys it's just that my plot bunnies ran away from. So I had to go into other storied and find so more. Now if you are a follower of mine you have probably noticed that none of my stories are beta-ed. I have never had anyone look over my stories I just think and put them down. So I probably could do much better it's just I'm too lazy to find someone nice enough to look over my stories. Not I have found a new fancy and subject to write about and that is The Vampire Diaries, my mother got me hooked on that show, I didn't want to watch at first because I thought it was going to be like True Blood and that is just a little too pornographic for me, no offense. So anywhoser, I was reading one of the fabulous authors that write Bamon fic (Damon and Bonnie) and I wonderful idea popped into my head. I felt so proud of myself for it too. Well without further ado here is my next story, which if all goes well and gets good reviews there will be sequels that follow this story. You know what I lied I'm gonna write the next ones regardless, but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews, they make me smile. :)**

Damon was lying on the couch minding his own business when pouty face had to show up.

"Hey, Damon I got a question for you," Stefan walked into the den hands in his pocket.

"Uh-uh-uh, BS you can talk to me until the glass is," Damon squinted and took his pinky marking a spot on the whiskey glass almost to the bottom of. "Right here."

"Well I'm gonna talk anyway-"Stefan paused realizing what his brother said to him. "BS?"

"Yeah, you like? It means baby Stefan, who spouts out BS, it fits perfectly cause that's all I ever come out of that thing between your nose and chin."

"Shut up, anyway, I was going to ask you if and what you're going to get Bonnie for her Birthday?"

"Wait a minute aint Bonnie's birthday in like a month? Why the hell you asking me this now?" Damon asked getting tired of this conversation already.

"Well unlike some lazy blood suckers in this house I like to plan ahead." Stefan replied with a rare smirk.

"So, what that got to do with me? You're interrupting my "me time" cant you see Im trying to get my drink on." Damon asked.

"Oh, please, its 2 in the afternoon I don't know why I asked you would probably get her something stupid off the freeway or something, I don't know why I was worried you might show me up or something." Stefan scoffed walking out of the room shaking his head.

'Alright that's it,' Damon thought through the glass sharply at the wall shattering it to pieces. 'He came in here being nosey, he messes up my drink time and he insulted me thinking I don't care about the town witch. Well even if they fight all the time doesn't mean he doesn't care about her. Don't you fight with the ones you love?'

"I'll show his ass up alright, and I'll show Bonnie too that I'm not some heartless psycho. Now what could I get the little witch?" Damon started to think. An hour and a half later Damon was about to give up when the perfect idea ran across his head.

"It's brilliant," Damon stood up with his excitement. "It's so genius it should be against the law why didn't I think of that before."

Damon was so excited about his gift idea that he didn't waste any time. He grabbed his leather jacket and hightailed it out the door to his car. After about breaking several traffic laws and compelling slash seducing a fine lady cop into not giving him a ticket Damon made it to the Pet Store just 20 minutes outside Mystic Falls.

Damon was so giddy he was about fly out of his pants and not in the good way.

"Hello, sir," the elderly man behind the counter asked when Damon came up. "How may I help you this fine after noon."

"Well sir I am getting a gift for a friend of mine and I was wondering if you had any cats available."

"Well my good man you are in such luck that a brand new batch of kittens were born just 2 weeks ago. Would you like to them?" The man lifted a section of the counter for Damon to step through.

At first Damon was going to decline thinking, his plan would have been much funnier if it were an old scary cat, but I guess you can't win every time without cheating.

"Lead the way."

"They're right back here in the back, we keep all of our newborns here before I take them out on display in the window or in the shop."

'Yeah whatever old man, just show me the damn cats so I can take it and get out of here' Damon thought to himself as the man went on and on about he was also the vet for the animals and how he raised them and ran the store practically by his-self, since his wife was a lazy cow.

"Now anyway these are them right here in the corner." The man showed him to a pen of kittens some were gray one was all white with piercing blue eyes, it reminded Damon of him, for a moment Damon thought that was the one what better way to keep Bonnie's mind on him than to get a cat that looked just like him. But for the sake of being fair, which wasn't a thing Damon, was familiar with he looked at the other kittens and was about to give up when he noticed a black kitten fighting hard to get to its mothers tit.

"Can I pick one of them up," Damon asked already leaning over the cage to grab the little black kitten that perked his interest.

"Oh sure, just for a few minutes though, or the thing will start crying and mommy will be real mad." The old man cackled slapping Damon on his back almost sending him into the pen with the cats because of his leaning position. Damon rolled his eyes thinking that the mother could hardly do any damage, not just because he was a vampire but the thing barely looked any bigger than the babies, for a moment when he first saw them he thought they feeding from another kitten. Picking up the desired kitten Damon inspected it realizing that it fit in his large hand. The cat was black with white on its little paws. At first the thing was rubbing its head in his palm then it saw Damon's thumb move and decided to pounce on it and bite it with its little fangs. Damon barely felt a thing.

"Yeah she is a little scrapper, just like her mama." The man cackled again at the kittens behavior coming up to it to scratch her head with his finger. "Well if it wasn't for her being a fighter she wouldn't have made it. She is a lot smaller than the rest of the kittens and has to fight every day to get milk, I was going to feed her myself but she wouldn't have any of it."

"Hmm," Damon mumbled as he thought about how this little cat reminded him of how much she reminded him of the little witch he was buying it for. For better inspection he held it close to its face which granted him a sniff and a lick to the nose.

"Well that is a shock that she would be a runt, by the looks of her mama I would say she got it honest." Damon placed the kitten in his arm as if he was holding a football, which let the kitten fight with one of his buttons.

"Oh, no, young man you got it all wrong, Macie is just the right size for her type of cat. She is a Munchkin."

"Excuse me I don't think I heard you correctly." Damon said not believing what he just heard.

"No you heard me correctly, those kittens are munchkin kittens they don't get that much bigger than their mother, they got small paws and little bellies, almost like a wiener dog."

Damon couldn't believe his ears, not only did he find the cat that looked just like her, it was a munchkin, he had been calling her a munchkin for three months, Damon thought he could kiss this man.

"Oh, sir you have no idea how happy you have made me . I will take this one."

"Well I am glad to hear that but, unfortunately these kittens won't be able to leave their mother for another 4 weeks."

"Well that's perfect I don't need her right away." Damon said placing the kitten back into the pen going to its mother for some milk.

'Okay, if you want we can do all the paperwork and special gifts right now so that she won't get sold to anyone else before you come pick her up."

"That would be perfect," Damon said with a smirk. 'Eat shit Stefan'.

After going over all the legal paper work that made Damon yawn, they got to all the specialization part.

"So do you have a name in mind or is the special friend going to name her."

For a quick second and Damon became sentimental and thought how the little witch's face would light up at thought of naming her cat, then Damon got a wonderful idea.

"No, I think I have the perfect name…"

**4 Weeks Later Bonnie's Bedroom**

Bonnie took a deep breath as she sat on her bed while she surfed the net on her new laptop that her dad got her shopping using her new credit card also thanks to dad. Her birthday was great from anybody looking in on her day. She went to the new Italian restaurant _Lingua Delizia,_ got a new laptop, got 3 new purses all green thanks to her blonde friend, "Cause they match your eyes," was Caroline reasoning for the jeweled purses. Bonnie couldn't lie they were beautiful but she didn't need her friends spending all their money on her. Elena's gift was nice too she got her new 4-inch stiletto heels, a new wallet, a cover for her Iphone, and a new fuzzy thick pillow, which Bonnie was their when they saw it and other variety of colors of those pillows that she loved, all of the items were pink, because they were so nice Bonnie didn't have the heart to tell her best friend of 2 years that she didn't like the color pink.

"Oh, well, at least she tried," Bonnie sighed as she continued to shop for a replica of the pillow Elena got her only in blue or green.

"Are you using your witchy juju to talk to some people beyond the grave or are you going crazy." Damon asked with a sarcastic tone from the window.

"Damon, the first rule of being a peeping tom is to not let the girl _or boy_ see you." Bonnie said not even looking over at the man.

"Woo, that temper is on fire tonight, do I need to splash you with some water to remind you who you are talking to?" Damon said finally jumping into the room leaving the window open. After an attack at her house she had invited him in a moment of panic. Even though he does abuse it by coming in through her bedroom at the most unfortunate times – in the middle of the night, right after she gets out the shower, while she is still in the shower- but because she could be attacked at any moment and he might be the only help available, she never uninvited him.

"You're being so dumb," Bonnie mumbled into her hand that she had over her mouth as she leaned her elbow on her crossed legs.

"New rule," Damon stated as if it were his house, "No saying dumb in the bedroom."

"New rule, no being dumb in the bedroom," Bonnie snarked back.

"Well honey I have been called many things in the bedroom, Master, skillful, daddy, thick, great, and freaky." Damon said wagging his eyebrows. "But dumb, is not something I recognize in my bedroom repertoire."

"Just shut up and tell me what your nasty self wants."

"A lot of things baby, your just mad that I didn't give you a present, or come to that wanna-be party blondie threw you."

"I am not mad at anything; I know you wouldn't even wish me happy birthday much less get me a present."

"Wrong," Damon said sharply in her face making her lean back on her pillows. Damon came directly over her face practically laying on her." First of all I got you a present, second of all I didn't tell you happy birthday when I came in because I wanted to tell you when you got it and lastly I didn't want to come to blondies party because it would make the rest of those presents just look horrible."

Damon had them nose to nose making Bonnie's eyes cross trying to look him in the eye. Finally getting up and going over to the still open window Damon reached down to where the roof was under her window and came back with a medium sized ox that had green wrapping paper and a blue bow on top and a large plastic shopping bag.

"Happy birthday, little witch," Damon said in the most earnest way Bonnie had ever heard him talk.

"Oh, Damon that's so nice of you," Bonnie moved her laptop to the floor to make room for the present and Damon.

Placing the present in front of her crossed legs Damon lied at the foot of her bed propping his head on his hand.

Bonnie reached and opened the box, sitting in the middle of the box was a small kitten, with a bright green collar around her neck and gold tag, real no doubt, getting misty eyed Bonnie picked up the small cat and held for close inspection of the tag.

"Glinda," Bonnie said, chuckling softly at the name Damon had put on her. "She is so small, but she is cute

"Oh yeah, she is the runt of a munchkin litter, just like you." Damon smirked.

Bonnie slapped the hand propping his head making his fall down onto his shoulder like an idiot.

"But she is scrappy and doesn't let her problems stop her, just like you too."

"Oh, Damon thank you she is beautiful," Bonnie reached over and stroked his cheek quickly before going back to the kitten placing her in between her legs. "Well I guess that means I have to go shopping tomorrow."

" No need, triple W, as for I came prepared," sitting up and reaching into the plastic bag, Damon pulled out a large bag of cat food special for kittens, a litter box and a bag of litter, a rubber cat, a ball of cat nip, and two bowls both black with 'Glinda' written in big gold letters.

"Damon , oh my gosh you are doing too much for me, I know you were probably trying to be funny but she is the best gift I got today, ever in fact." Bonnie looked down at the now snuggling kitten.

"You don't got to sweat me about or nothing," Damon smirked getting off the bed and heading to the window, Bonnie following behind him to see him out in way.

"No but all seriousness," Damon turned around once he was on the roof. " You are my favorite witch always will be."

Bonnie just leaned through the window to give a small kiss on the lips before pulling back."

"When does the birthday girl start giving gifts instead of receiving them?"

Bonnie just shook her head and closed the window walking back to the bed to cuddle the tiny kitten and set the cats things up. "Best birthday ever," Bonnie sighed.

"Yes it was," Damon said looking in on the young witch before disappearing in the night.

**The End **

**Thanks for reading, I love reviews the help feed my plot bunnies, and a special kiss and a hug for the people who can figure out what triple W means, it shouldn't be too hard, and if you don't know I will tell you in the next chapter. And a character will be named in the honor of the fan in my next story who can find the line I put in there hint: from a tv show, not this one, a sit-com. Have fun hunting. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fans it is I. I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long it's just I am lazy. I will answer those questions that I promised I would. Triple W means Wicked Witch of the West and of course Glinda is the name of the good witch from the Wizard of Oz. The show I referred to was Reba. It is when Kyra moved in with Brock and Barbra Jean and Barbra Jean said no saying dumb at the table with Kyra answered no being dumb at the table. It was a long shot but it just came to me as I was writing. Now on with the story.**

"You have got to be joking; he really gave you a cat." Elena said as she and Bonnie sauntered into Bonnie's house after a long hard day of shopping. Elena decided to make up for the fact she had gotten Bonnie a lot of pink for her birthday even though Bonnie hates that color.

"No, for real, he came into m y bedroom window, which scared the crap out of me by the way." Bonnie said closing the door with her butt. "And gave the kitten to me, collar food kitty litter and all."

"That is unbelievable; Damon never gives me stuff like that for my birthday." Elena stopped to pout about her ex-stalkers switch in attention.

"Well what can I say I can't keep the guys off of me." Bonnie joked knowing that Elena always got the attention of the guys. Elena laughed along, but maybe a little too hard for just a friendly joke.

"So do you want to see Glinda?"

"Who?"

"My new cat," Bonnie said slowly kind of peeved that this is the third time she had to tell Elena what her new cat's name.

"Oh, yes I would love to, the way you described her she sounds adorable."

"Yeah she really is. Come on she is in my room. My dad doesn't want her downstairs until she is completely litter box trained."

"But can't you just cast a spell so that it goes straight to the litter box?"

"Oh I already did that, but I want to keep her to myself a little longer."

Bonnie lead Elena up the stairs to her bedroom, they were still laughing about how Bonnie tricked her dad when that they were completely caught off guard when they saw Damon laying horizontally on Bonnie's bed holding Glinda up in the air teasing her by bringing her close to his face then pulling her back before she could scratch or bite.

"Damon, why the hell are you on my bed," Bonnie asked half serious and half humored by the image in front of her.

"Because that ground is way too hard for me to lay this glorious body on. Hey doppleganger."

"Hello, Damon," Elena glared at Damon for finally noticing her presence. "Bonnie why don't I come by another time and look at your cat, I just remembered I have something to do."

The before anyone could say anything Elena was gone. Bonnie not one to lick any ones wounds just let her go with her hissy fit, and sat next to Damon on her bed after smacking him in the stomach for him to move over.

"Hey! You cannot be hitting these works of art like that if you want to touch me you need to wait in line like everybody else." Damon rolled to sit criss cross on the bed cradling the kitten in his arm. "Well for you maybe you can cut a few people."

"You are such a dick."

"Hey, not in front of the baby's ears." Damon held up the cat to show her.

"Whatever, two things, one; can I have her back and two: why are you in my bedroom?"

Damon tossed the cat lightly over the space in between Bonnie's folded legs only for the kitten to start snuggling into her legs. "Well I came over to see how the munchkin was fairing, but I can see it knows just where its safe. In between a ladies legs."

"Shut up, my kitten loves me." Bonnie defended rubbing the snoozing kittens head.

"Yeah, we all do," Damon said with a serious voice. "I also wanted to talk about that kiss you gave me."

"Damon that was nothing but a peck on the cheek."

"Baby, this is a peck on the cheek," Damon reached over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Damon," Bonnie said softly after he pulled back.

"This is what you gave me," Damon pulled her head to his and kiss full on the lips working them open with his tongue, he didn't let up until after her moans turned in to oxygen needed whimpers and she started beating his shoulders. Pulling back to give each other some air Damon looked at her dead in the eye, "Now I have a question for you."

"What," Bonnie was still winded from their kiss.

"Will you be my girl?"

**I know a little rushed and cliff hanger but I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello cool guys, thanks for responding to my chapter. I will try to fill everybody's questions. Caroline will make an appearance and Stefan will be mentioned in this chapter. Thank you to those reviewer s who reviewed my last chapter it's people like you who make me want to continue my stories: ****Alexis, hemantha, Vie Love'Joy1990 special hugs and kisses.**

After a long stare off and an internal battle to match the civil war Bonnie had finally given in to Damon's request and decided to be his girl. That was two days ago, against Damon wishes Bonnie kept their secret _their _secret. Damon had spent all of yesterday at her house talking and trying to cop a feel.

"Damon, if you keep trying to reach under my skirt whatever part of you touches me you're not getting back." Bonnie warned as she lay on her stomach looking at her computer for a prom dress. She hasn't told Damon they are going yet.

"Oh, I like the sound of that, baby" Damon eased his hand farther up the back of her thigh and that was the sight that Caroline Forbes walked in on.

"Bonnie-Boo, are you in here?" Caroline said and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw wicked vampire trying to feel up her best friend.

"Oh, well isn't this a pleasant surprise, well I am going to let you get yourselves together and I will see you outside missy." Having said that Caroline turned on her heel and out the door.

"I better go talk to her real fast," Bonnie started to get up but Damon pushed her back down.

"She ain't your mother, I will go talk to her you stay there." Damon got up and headed to the hallway where Caroline stood with her arms crossed.

"I wanted to talk to Bonnie."

"Well you're gonna talk to me, what did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to _my_ best friend but what were you doing in there with your hands all over her?"

"Like it's any of your business, but if you must know Bonnie is my girl."

"What? For real?"

"Yes," Damon said wanting to get back to his witch.

"Damon I swear if you hurt her…"

"You ain't going do shiiit, baby vampire. I care about her, nobody is going to hurt her, no leave."

Damon just closed the door on her face expecting she will leave and she did.

"What did you say to her?" Bonnie said trying to stay comfortable while Glinda slept on her ass.

"I told her you were my girl," Damon lied down next to her laying on his side.

"Oh great, now she will go and tell the whole town, and Elena."

"What about Elena?"

"Well I thought that maybe she would be upset."

"Bonnie am I dating Elena?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter what she thinks."

"Okay, I just think she might be upset."

"hey just to know what did Stefan give you for your birthday?"

"He didn't give me anything."

"What he gave me so much crap for that."

Damon looked over at Glinda sitting on Bonnie's luscious ass now that is the best pillow in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, you guys have been all over me to add more chapters I'm doing the best I can, be gentle with me. LOL just being a drama queen, new chapter I hope I got to everything I needed to by this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Gossip Girl**

"So you and Damon, huh?" Caroline sat on Bonnies bed watching the witch toy with Glinda by bopping her on the nose ever so slightly. "Okay, can you leave the cat alone for 2 seconds and talk to me."

"I'm listening to you Caroline it's just I don't want to hear what a mistake I have made or how bad Damon is for me, I just want to be happy." Bonnie sighed finally looking up at the blond in front of her. Bonnie had convinced Damon to stay away long enough so she and Caroline could have a descent conversation without him making snide comments or trying to feel her up every five minutes. It proved to be a mistake because she missed him already.

"Why would I tell you that you made a mistake?"

"Well that is what Elena said to me, after you had blabbed to her that Damon was fingering me in the open!"

"I did not blab girls are supposed to tell each other that kind of things besides that is what I saw girlfriend if you don't want your business for everybody to know do it in private," Caroline defended.

"I was in my house, in my room, with the door closed you can't get more private than that!"

"Girl you know I come and go out of your house as I please, to get privacy you need to go somewhere I can't find you."

"You are something else you know that, you are something else." Bonnie shook her head with a laugh looking at the small black kitten wrestling with the large teddy bear Damon brought her the other day. She really missed him.

"I can't believe Damon got you that teddy bear, who knew Damon was a chocolate and flowers type of guy," Caroline also looked at the feisty kitten doing its best to beat the stuffing out of the bear literally with no avail.

"Well he prefers it as a blood and wine kind of guy."

"Hold up why would Elena say he is bad for you?"

"I don't know and right now I really don't care, ever since she saw him on my bed she barely talked to me other than to warn me to stay away from him."

"I think she is just jealous."

"jealous why would Elena be jealous."

"Oh, don't act surprised you know how she is, and besides she has had two guys stalking her for about year and half that will boost anybody's ego but if one just out of nowhere just dupes her it's gonna sting and knowing Elena she will try to make some serious comeback for you."

"Okay, I do know but she has no right to be jealous or then she will look like ho."

"Yeah I know, oh speaking of which, did you hear that Stefan go her a puppy?"

"What"

"Swear to God, after Stefan heard Damon had went all out and got you a kitten and all the works he Damon got into a huge fight about Damon just trying to prove him wrong but anyway he went out and bought her a little brown kind of like that dog from _Lady and the Tramp _but yours is way more romantic."

"How is it you know all these things about my boyfriend before I do" Bonnie questioned.

"Because you don't stay up on your gossip, besides I'm sure Damon will tell you all about it he is on his way over now."

"I don't want to know how you know that."

"Vamp-nose girl it comes in handy." Caroline tapped her nose before getting up and heading to the door Bonnie stopped her before she could leave.

"Speaking of Damon what is your opinion of me and him." Bonnie asked timidly as she rubbed Glinda's ears softly as it had calmed down to just bite on one of the bears paws.

"Honey I don't care really you have been the untouched one for too long it is time for you to switch sides, you deserve some nay-nay. And if anyone is going to give it to you it might as well be Damon."

"Caroline that is so nasty you know-" Bonnie started.

"I know you want to wait, well how about this, if anybody deserves a little bit of happiness it is you and even though Damon did all those horrible things to me, I think Damon is that happiness. Oh here he comes now, kisses."

"Bye," Bonnie yelled right before Damon landed with a solid thud in her room in front of her window.

"Hey baby," Damon leaned over and gave her one of his rare soft kisses.

"Hey Damon," Bonnie sighed enjoying the soft side of him.

"Hey, I gave you this bear for you to snuggle with not to be a chew toy for the fur ball." Damon scooped the kitten up which made it meow loudly until she realized she was in the familiar safe haven of Damon's palm and started purring.

"You gave me that fur ball may I remind you." Bonnie remarked as Damon plopped on the bed next to bonnie.

"Yeah I know I just had a fight with Stefan."

"Yeah I heard from Caroline."

"How the hell does she know my business man that is one nosey bitch."

"Do not call my friend a bitch please?"

"Okay, I wont," Damon poked his lip out in a pout to say I'm sorry.

"You know I can't resist those lips," Bonnie murmured as she pulled him down for a not so soft kiss.

**So do you like it, did answer any questions you might have had? Please review they actually give me plot ideas, so review away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello there my good people, I was feeling not lazy and decided to a story real quick to tide you over. I know I hate on Elena but she is a little to, whats the word Im looking for friendly to both brothers and that bothers me. What bothers me more is when Damon does or says something that Elena responds to Stefan gets mad at Damon only oh no your not going to get mad at your girlfriend who allegedly loves you and nothing can change that, yeah that makes sense, but whatever these are my opinions and it is still a great show. No I have an Idea for a story about the 7 deadly sins that maybe one sin hits all the friend except for Bonnie and she has to try to control them because a spell won't work and of course Damon has lust, it will be a Bamon heads up just something I have floating around in my head. Now on with the story. This story is based on something I saw today.**

"ELENA, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you just pick my cat up by the neck?" Bonnie said petting the very agitated and hissing kitten.

"What you should be saying is why did he scratch me?" Elena pouted trying not to look scared in front of the 2 pound ball of raging fur.

"Maybe because you're a selfish bitch and cats can sense evil," Said an amused Damon who leaned on the bathroom door, Elena wasn't aware he was even in the house and by the looks of his wet body and towel around his waist he was in the shower.

"Oh, Damon you say the meanest things sometimes," Bonnie said sarcastically taking in an eyeful of her man. And so was Elena.

"Yeah you really do, I don't know why you gave her that thing in the first place. Cats are so nasty, that's why _my _boyfriend got me a dog."

"Oh yeah because dogs are so much cleaner than a cat, at least my pet doesn't pee on the floor every five seconds." Bonnie mumbled tearing between drooling over her man and glaring at Elena drooling over her man.

"That was just one time and that's because you scared it."

"Please the only thing that's scary around here is you without make up," Damon said as he sauntered over to Bonnie standing in front of her.

"Damon, why would you say that?" Said an ignored Elena.

"Hey baby why don't I make you feel better about your little pussy there." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows proud of his innuendo.

"Damon I am talking to," Elena shouted from the door.

"I m sorry I don't speak Slut-nese," Damon finally answered the red faced girl who was huffing anf puffing like a spoiled toddler.

"You know what I don't have to stand for that I'm going to see my man and I am telling Stefan" Elena raised her chin thinking that would actually scare Damon.

"Oh, I'm scared," Damon said dryly as Elena left the room.

"Why am I even friends with her?" Bonnie said looking up at Damon who towered over her.

"I don't know, I was going to aske you the same damn thing. But anyway back to what I was saying," Damon undid the towel at his waist dropping it to the floor revealing his proud man hood. "Let me help your hurt pussy problem."

**TBC**

**Well I hoped you liked it Slut-nese I got it from a movie not the exact word but it was a way of life that added nese to the end you have probably seen the movie can you guess where its from. And to hear how I heard it when Damon said "oh, I'm scared" watch Tyler Perry's ** **I can do bad all by myself the play to where Madea is talking about Maylee and she says those exact words that's how I here it. Well please review it makes me have the confidence to write more stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, now I'm not sure if everyone was notified about chapter 5 but if you weren't go back and read that before you read this it won't make a difference but just so you won't miss anything, because I wasn't even notified when it was uploaded. So for those who did not read it, there was arguing some naked Damon and some trifling Elena I will let you read everything else.**

Bonnie entered the Grill ready for anything; Elena called her asking to see her. Now Bonnie could honestly say she did not know what to expect from that girl, she most likely called her to make Bonnie do something for her, that's the only reason she likes to hang out any way.

When Bonnie entered Elena immediately called her over from the barn, Bonnie new there was trouble brewing because Elena was wearing her "power aka hooker" clothes, short red dress that stops mid-thigh push up bra that mad e her chest the center of her normally plain but pretty face.

"Hello Bonnie," Elena said with her back ramrod straight as if she was in a business meeting.

"What's going on, Elena," Bonnie said half laughing when she sat down on the stool next to her questionable friend. "What's with the Wall street get up?"

"Bonnie, I have some things I wished to discuss with you and I don't appreciate being laughed at."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I will try to stay serious," Bonnie said teasingly making a serious face scrunching up her forehead similarly to the female Stefan in front of her.

"That is exactly what I want to talk to you about; Damon is getting to you, that is exactly how he would act." Elena said narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Well you acting exactly how Stefan would, all serious and rumpled forehead like, you don't stop that you're going to look like that thing from Star Trek."

"Shut up, I will not and Stefan's head is beautiful and you have no right to talk about him in such a way."

"First of all, pump your brakes, buttercup, second don't you tell me to shut up again, and third Damon is my man and I am going to pick up on few of things he does, just like right now with you and Stefan, how that is any of your business how act with Damon?"

"Damon is bad, Bonnie with a capitol B, and I don't want him to rub off on you." Elena switched her tactic from pissed of rejected girl to concerned best friend

"Oh spare me the bullshit, you had no problem staying with Damon all the time."

"It's different with I am stronger."

"Oh your stronger now, miss I get kidnapped every five seconds, you know what I'm don't with you and this conversation, I cannot believe you I don't want to see you any \where near Damon or my house I saw how you looked at him in the towel don't let me catch you looking at him like that again." With that said Bonnie got up and started to walk out of the Grill when she heard Elena behind her say very loudly for everyone to hear.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a ring on your finger," Elena said smugly.

Bonnie stomped back to her saying just as loudly as Elena had, "Well excuse, but you don't have a ring on finger either so you better stop acting all uppity and better than everybody else before I put a ring around your damn eye!"

Bonnie left the Grill and drove like a mad woman over to her house, when she got there she ran up the stair and slammed the door, her dad was still at work so he couldn't yell for slamming the door, she spotted Glinda sitting on her bed and she meowed softly Bonnie reached for her and hugged her to her chest laying on her bed.

"Oh, Glinda I really need my man right now."

"And your man is here" Said Damon from above her bracing his arms on either side of her."

**TBC**

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my lovelies I haven't forgot about you guys and this story I am just lazy and getting to a computer is a lot harder than normal now that I am moving to a new house. But enough about me let us get on with the story.**

Bonnie gasped as Damon appeared above her on the bed looking down on her with one of his rare soft smiles that he gives only her.

"And why my little witch do you need me so badly and hugging Glinda like she is your life support." Damon reached out one hand and wiped away the angry tears that trailed down her pretty face.

"Damon with your super hearing you know exactly why I need you right now, I know you heard that." Bonnie glared at Damon.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it. Not only did I hear it but Stefan hear it too, and boy was he acting like a little bitch complaining to me like it was my fault that you two fought. He actually told me to break up with you so you and Elena's friendship can get back on tracks.

"What!" Bonnie yelled, so loud that Glinda woke up and jumped off the bed and strutted off to her own bed after being disturbed.

"That is right, you know how rumple-forehead gets. If it doesn't make Elena happy it is wrong."

"Well both of them can kiss my ass."

"Oh, I love it when you talk nasty." Damon nuzzled her neck.

"I don't care! I always put my life on the line for them and especially her. Most of the time it is because she put in her nose in somebody else's business and I have to be the one to put my life on the line. Well no fucking more, if she gets into some deep shit Stefan can save her his damn self."

"That's why I love you baby, you're just so damn feisty." Damon said finally rolling off of Bonnie and sitting on the bed taking her with him and cradling her in his arms.

"What did you just say Damon?"

"I said you were feisty, and I said I loved you." Damon said seriously.

"You love me?"

"What, you think that I can't love?"

"No, Damon you loved for 150 years that's some strong love. Its just…"

"Oh, I see you think you're not worth loving, listen to me you are an amazing beautiful sexy and feisty woman, and you know how to sacrifice which is rare. And for you I will love for an eternity."

"Oh, Damon." Bonnie hugged him hard with tears again this time they were filled with joy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody, I am back with our favorite couple. I feel a little bad for zero reviews last chapter but I will not let that get me down. It will just inspire me to write more, and prove that I am a good writer. I don't have reference I can think of but it will come to me eventually.**

"I told you to keep your cute ass in that bed," Damon yelled at an extremely sick Bonnie who was trying to escape from the bed.

"Damon I'm not invalid just a little fever," Bonnie protested in a dry wheezing voice.

"A little fever my foot, you are at 102, and you are practically coughing up dust," Damon grumbled and set down the tray holding the orange juice and the special witchy soup to help Bonnie get over her special witch cold.

"See, it's just a small fever I can take care of myself." Bonnie squirmed as Damon carried her back to her bed and very subtly dropped back into the bed.

" Oh, you can take care of yourself huh? Then let me remind you how you got this special witchy cold, you decided to help Caroline and I in killing that pack werewolves on steroids and not telling us that the spell was making you sick and bleed profusely from your nose."

"You and Caroline would have been killed with out it."

"Don't interrupt me!" Damon barked at Bonnie.

"Don't _yell_ at me!" Bonnie shot back

"Look just listen to me," Damon sat down on the side of the bed next to Bonnie looking tired. Bonnie didn't realize how worn down Damon looked until now, he had been here since 2 in the morning when Bonnie's fever started, she didn't call him but he heard her coughing all the way at the manor, taking care of her and making sure she got rest.

"Bonnie, you take care of everybody all the time, you keep me out of trouble, you save Elena and all her trouble and even Stefan, you keep everyone in line. You have been taking care of everybody except yourself.

"I have never looked at it that way," Bonnie said in a small voice feeling bad now thinking about she had pushed away Damon earlier from trying to help her.

"I know you haven't, now will you do me a favor?" Damon asked leaning over to Bonnie.

"Anything, Damon."

"Will you just lay there and let me take care of you?"

"For you baby, I think I can do that."

**TBC**

**I hoped you liked it, I thought it was cute.**


	9. Chapter 9:No She didnt!

**Hello everyone, I would like to start off by saying thank you for those who reviewed I appreciate it and take your words into consideration, with that said I did have someone review about Bonnie being too submissive, now before I get some hate mail, like I said earlier I appreciate any type of criticism it helps me be a better writer and they had every right to say what she had to say, I ask you guys at the end of every chapter to tell me what you think and that is what she did, but I am also a big baby and it made me sad that I disappointed a fan , but I am a big girl and have already gotten over it. I guess I didn't make it clear enough, I was trying to make it that Bonnie was that sick and tired and weak and had been trying to escape many times already that Damon was done with trying to keep her in the bed and take care of her but I guess I didn't do too well with that. But after that incredibly long time of me pouring my heart out let's get on with the story.**

"Okay, stop petting the cat and continue with your story," Caroline said exasperated with Bonnie. Bonnie has spent the day with Damon but he was ran out of the house by Caroline for some 'girl time' and Bonnie was now daydreaming about Damon and how much he says he loves her and how well that he shows.

"Bonnie!"

"Hmm," Bonnie looked up Jolted out of her petting and daydreaming.

"You were telling me about what happened with Elena," Caroline said looking at Bonnie with a tired look trying to get her friend to get back to the drama.

"Oh, yeah so she tells me that I wasn't strong enough to be with Damon and that if I wanted to stay friends with her I needed to break up with Damon."

"What, that doesn't make any sense to me at all. I don't even understand why she is mad, it is not like he broke up with her for you, they didn't even date at one point."

Sensing the impending wrath about to come out of her best friend Bonnie interrupted. "Caroline calm down, it's not that big of a damn deal."

"She is such a selfish brat, I admit getting a little jealous when I see a girl with someone I like, what sane girl wouldn't but I never when off like that. Like when Elena started going out with Matt did I didn't lose my mind." Caroline finished with a huff throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah you did, you called me when you saw them together at the Grill and screamed my ear off."

"Yeah but I only said that you. I didn't get all up in Elena's and try to ruin her life." Caroline corrected her.

"Yeah well she did that her damn self. I understand her being very depressed after her parents died and needed time. But Matt offered her the same type of love and affection that Stefan was offering but she decided to hurt poor old Matt and run off with the brooding forehead."

"I think somebody has been hanging out with Damon too long." Caroline smirked at her best friend.

"What do you mean, he is my man and I am going to hang out with him and pick up on some of his words."

"Yeah but that was one of the mean things about Stefan, I mean, what did Stefan do to you?"

"Nothing I guess, maybe hearing it from Damon and looking at Stefan in a new light I notice how whiney and rude he can be to Damon and will not stand for that." Bonnie said with an angered voice realizing how protective she was over Damon.

"Well, somebody is wearing their ovaries on the outside," Caroline teased.

"Shut up, skank."

"Oh, well excuse me, miss thang." Caroline pretended to be offended with hand to her forehead."

"Drama queen," Bonnie laughed at Caroline's performance.

After a long time of laughing and watching Caroline pretend to be angry with her and go on a Oscar worthy rant Caroline brought up Elena again.

"So not to be the kill joy, but what are you going to do about Elena?" Caroline asked gently afraid she might make Bonnie snap.

" I am not going to do anything, if she wants to be pouty and mad over something she has no business being mad at I am not going to stop her, but I will tell you this I am not going to let it ruin my happiness."

"That's my girl," Caroline laughed giving Bonnie a high five. " I just still don't believe her, I mean what would make her ruin the powerpuff trio over Damon."

"Because she loves me, just like everybody else does." Says a smirking Damon leaning against the window.

"Oh, lord it's the king of selfishness, that is my cue to leave." Caroline said getting up and picking up her Gucci bag, "Bonnie I will leave you here with the deranged lunatic and call me later." Carline bent over and gave Bonnie and air kiss before turning to Damon with a mothering look.

"Well now that Paris Hilton is gone, ow is my baby doing." Damon asked while he plopped down on her bed startling Glinda from her peaceful nuzzling.

"I am doing just fine, how is my man doing?" Bonnie asked playing along looking down at Damon.

"Violated," Damon said hugging Bonnie's waste like a little child.

"Wait why do you feel violated," Bonnie pushed Damon's face away from her stomach and looked at him with confusion.

"Well I was going to save this for later but when I got home after Caroline so rudely pushed me out of your house I found Elena laying on my bed with nothing on except one of my shirts."

"Excuse me, What?" Bonnie stood up and started looking for her keys.

"Hey know Bonnie some sit back down," Damon stood up and walked Bonnie back to her bed sitting down on it then pulling Bonnie to his lap. "Don't go all Diary of a Mad black woman on me, even if you went over there she wouldn't be there any more I ran her off."

"I can't believe she would do this, what happened exactly?"

"Well I came home, feeling heartbroken that I had to leave you, went to my room to shower and found her on my bed. She was lying there with the shirt open so I had no choice to tell she was completely naked under it."

"Don't nobody want to see her mosquito bites anyway," Bonnie said venomously with narrowed eyes picturing the scene that Damon was painting.

"Oh burn."

"Anyway, what did she want."

"Me obviously," Damon said pointing to himself.

"Damon, get to the point!"

"Okay, Okay don't singe me, I asked her what she was doing and she said she was fulfilling my desires."

"pfft," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Don't interrupt, she said that I was with you to make her jealous and that it was working and that she was ready for me to take her and she was ready for my love."

"What did you do after that."

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me, but _I _didn't do anything Stefan came in after hearing us and took off and she chased after him after putting her clothes back on."

"I hope you burned that shirt," Bonnie said not looking at Damon.

"Look here my Charmed one, I know you want to kill her and all but right now I need some comfort after going through a traumatic experience."

Bonnie sat on his lap trying not smile but Damon's pout won out and she smiled with a sigh and gave in. "Alright Damon I will stay with you and nurse you back to mental health like you did for me physically, and do you know why?"

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you," Bonnie leaned over to give him a kiss.

"I could of told you that," Damon smirked as they pulled away.

"Shut up."

**TBC**

**Well it is a lot longer than I originally intended but more ideas just kept coming to me and I try to put Damon Bonnie and Glinda in every chapter. A lot has been going on in my life this week I found out a student I just had died with her family and it was very sad. And I poured hot bacon grease all over my hand this morning, but I am completely okay. I don't know if I told you guys this but Glinda's mothers name is named after one of my students who loves cats just letting you know. So Review and tell me what you think of Elena's behavior.**


	10. Chapter 10:Ass Whoopin

**Hello everybody, I cannot tell you how giddy I was when I got all those reviews for the last chapter, yes Elena is very trampish and Bonnie is a force to be reckon with. I have a plan for everything even for Bonnie's comments towards Stefan and his odd behavior about being an asshole. And I want to give a special thank you Vie, for giving me such kind words and encouragement about the passing in my life, and I appreciate deeply.**

** Salvatore Mansion**

"Stefan? Stefan, where are you**?" **Elena called out as she entered the manor, looking for her estranged boyfriend. "Stefan, come on I know you're here, where else would you be." It had been 2 days since Stefan caught her naked in Damon's room and she had let Stefan cool off before making contact with him again. There was a pause and still no sound anywhere from the house. Elena moved to the living room looking around expecting to find Stefan or at least Damon, who would normally be lounging on the couch with a drink.

"Of, course now he has been carousing with that two-timing jezebel," Elena muttered under her breath taking off her jacket to get comfortable.

"Oh, no, honey, that is your title." Elena turned around quickly to see Bonnie leaning against the large opening of the living room, wearing a pair of yoga pants, old Jordan sneakers and a black tank top with her hair pulled back in a bun at the back of her head.

"Oh, hello, Bonnie, come to apologize," Elena said moving behind the couch a little on edge by how calm Bonnie was and her attire.

"Oh, no darling, apologizing is something you should be doing," Bonnie said calmly walking around the couch while Elena backed up they started to circle around the room, Bonnie like a predator cornering her like Elena was her prey.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Elena said with her head high but a little quiver in her voice.

"You know _exactly _what I am talking about, what happened with Damon. I let it go when you tired to get in my face about being my friend and if I was your friend I would break up with my boyfriend. When you started being jealous I thought it was because of the lack of attention that Damon was now giving me, But you have gone too damn far miss thing."

"Oh, Bonnie please, wake up and smell the coffee," Elena rolled her eyes and threw her shiny brown hair over her shoulder.

"Excuse me," Bonnie raised her eyebrow at Elena's comment.

"Well, just think about it, Damon has been on me for years and never noticed you, I always tell him no, this was his way at getting back at me and making me jealous. It worked, I will admit."

Bonnie said nothing wanting to hear what came out of Elena's mouth, she knew this would be good.

"Of, course Damon said no the first couple of time, he has to play hard to get that's just what he does, if paid more attention you would know that, and we would have made mad passionate love if Stefan had not came in, I didn't want to embarrass him so I ran after him."

"You are so full of shit," Bonnie finally snapped, and pushed Elena on the floor. "I have risked my life and lost family members all because of you. You have got some brass balls in those panties. You really think that _my_ man wants you that bad, yes I will admit that he has been after you for a long ass time, and you allegedly didn't like it, but should be happy that someone took off your hands, and that your best had finally found someone that loves her and is not after her powers."

"Oh, please honey, the only person ever gave you genuine care was Jeremy, and he just used you as a rebound." Elena said still on the floor with a laugh.

'Alright that's it," With a shout Bonnie pounced on Elena, Bonnie was laying hard blows to her the screaming woman below. Elena got lucky from her flailing hands to land a blow on Bonnie's nose, stopping the flow of punches enough for Elena to get on her knees to try to crawl away but Bonnie was back in action. Bonnie grabbed Elena's ankle dragging her back and started to stomp on the girls stomach and face, until she felt that she was being picked up the ground and being flung on a shoulder.

"Well, holy shit, Bonnie, couldn't you have just flung her to the wall and got it over with," Damon said trying to keep his balance while Bonnie squirmed on his shoulder trying to get down.

"I wanted her to live and see what happens when she messes with someone else's man," Bonnie growled trying to get down. "What the hell are you doing here anyway"

"Well for starters, honey bunch, I live here, and on top of that Stefan and I heard that ass whoopin' all the way in the woods." Damon sat down on the couch with Bonnie on his lap holding onto her tightly. Stefan moved to pick up a crying Elena and place her on a separate couch, Stefan looked down on her with a sad face, but he wasn't sad that the love of his life was now a bloody pulp or the fact that he had heard all that she had said to Bonnie, he looked at her with pity in his eyes, and he felt sad for him that he actually thought this self-absorbed woman cared anything about him.

"I don't care if you heard it or not, I let what happened at the grill slide, but she had a lot of nerve, besides she had it coming."

"Oh, now Bonnie-boo I am not scolding you for fighting, but did you have to get blood on the carpet?"

**TBC**

**Did you like it? We are gonna come around to the Stefan and Elena and Stefan is a nice guy again. Do you know how long it took to right this, while watching the Golden Girls, it was distracting. Lol But please review and tell me what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11:Friends and more

**Hello everybody, first off I got to say thank you to all of my reviewers, and you guys don't know how much you make me laugh, the reviews that I got for the last chapter, just too damn hard, if you don't already, click on the reviews for this story it will make your day, like a say certain user, Vie, says that Stefan should drop Elena like a bad habit, that one really made me laugh but I loved all of them. And BookFreak773, thank you. And Like I promised I have something in store for Stefan and Bonnie, just to get their friendship back on track, and maybe a little Caroline and Stefan. But that is for another chapter, so on with the story. I thought about this the other day, doesn't the characters of the vampire diaries remind you of the princess and the frog? Bonnie is Tiana, Damon is Naveen, Caroline is Charlotte, Klaus is Dr. Facilier, Sheila is mama Odie, Stefan is Louis(because thay both want to be human), the only one I have a problem picturing is who would be Ray, if you can figure it out I applaud you. Oh and I don't own Vampire diaries or Baskin Robbins, though I wish I did.**

"Okay, B, first you verbally lacerate your ex-best friend, and then you go down to the Salvatore house and, I am quoting you, put your foot in her ass!" Caroline Forbes said in total disbelief at her normal reserved friend.

Caroline had asked Bonnie for a "date" to the local Baskin Robbins in Mystic Falls. It was Monday and school was over, Caroline and all the rest of the teen population saw Elena's face at school after the epic beat down, that the entire school is talking about, like they saw it. Some people trying to be nice, or who take gym with Elena and saw the bruises that cover the girls torso, claimed Elena got hit by a car. They were now sitting outside the store at table.

"What, where is it written that best friends can't become enemies and fight?" Bonnie defended licking her rainbow sherbet from her waffle cone.

"That was not a fight Bonnie, a fight is when both parties get equal licks on each other, what you gave Elena was an ass whoopin, there was no chance of her winning, and don't tell me about that _one_ punch she gave you as her 'fighting back'." Caroline finished with her quotation marks, while taking her own lick of her Orange sherbet. "And why is she still bloody and bruised? Didn't Stefan or Damon give her some blood?"

"Well, I thought Stefan would give her some, but he just walked her to the door and then went to his room, and you know damn well I was not going to let Damon give her a damn thing."

"Well I am scared of you."

"Shut up," Bonnie said tossing a napkin at her friend.

"Aren't you glad you are still in cheerleading and I kept you I shape and tone?"

"Yes but you forget I also dance, so you can't take all the credit."

"Whatever, I wonder what else I don't know about our own Bonnie Bennett," Caroline said slyly with a small smirk.

"I real lady always has at least one secret."

"Remind me not to trespass on your man, my face is too pretty to be slapped around like that."

"I wouldn't do that to you Caroline, I know you too well for you to ever do that."

"Oh, really," Caroline said happily her face glowing.

"Yeah, besides you're a man-eater not a home wrecker."

"You are so right about that," Said the blonde who burst out laughing, causing the rest of the patrons to turn and look at the two girls.

"You are also loud as hell," Bonnie added laughing herself.

"So what's going to happen now at school, you two have like 3 classes with each other." Caroline asked Bonnie after the laughing dies down.

"Well that has already been taken care of, my schedule got changed."

"Why did you do that?"

"_I _didn't do anything, the principle called me into his office, 5 minutes after school started and told me that Elena told him what had happened Saturday, even though we are in high school and we can't be fighting, _but_ since we are both 18 and neither of us have been in trouble before that all he was going to do was switch our classes around."

"Oh, wait we do still have lunch together right?"

"Yeah, I have all the same classes and teachers just different periods, Elena is the one that got her lunch moved."

"Oh, well bully for her," Caroline said looking around.

"What are doing? Do you hear something?"

"No, I am looking for Damon," answered the blonde.

"Why?"

"Well usually around this time he comes barging in and our time gets cut short."

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that today because, Stefan was really hurt by Elena did so he went to spend some brotherly time with him."

"Not anymore," Said Stefan coming up to their table with a humble look on his face.

"Hey, Stefan, said both girls softly looking at him sadly.

"Hey Bonnie," Stefan said looking down.

Caroline got and immediately gave the sad vampire hug, not letting go until he hugged her back.

"It is okay to shed some tears," Caroline said into Stefan's chest not realizing until now how good he smelled.

"Caroline I have cried enough," Stefan said pushing the younger vampire away slightly to see her face. "Beside after all that has happened and talking to my brother has showed me that she is not even worth crying over."

"Oh, Stefan I am so proud of you," Caroline squealed going in for another hug.

"Careful, Caroline you might smudge your makeup," Bonnie laughed.

"Oh, you're right," Caroline pushed Stefan away from her and reached in her purse for her compact to make sure she was still flawless, making Stefan and Bonnie laugh harder.

"Well, Caroline would you mind terribly if I could talk to Bonnie alone?"

"Ugh, you and your brother are always interrupting me and Bonnie time. But since you are so cute when your polite okay." Caroline said gathering her stuff and ice cream giving Bonnie her air kiss and taking off at human speed, Stefan taking her seat.

"You know she is just going to eavesdrop," Said Bonnie tossing her paper from her cone away.

"Yes, but it will be easier without her 5 second commentary."

"Yeah, I know I probably don't have to ask but what did you need to talk to me about?"

"A lot of things, mostly Elena and how my relationship has changed, I don't know any other place to start except with an I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I am the one who beat up your girl friend I should be apologizing to you."

"No I need to apologize to you, for my behavior lately I was so gung ho about finally having Elena to myself and not worrying about Damon trying to steal her for his self, or worst she go running to him, that I would do anything to make her happy, picking up in her mannerisms even if it meant being nasty and snotty and stuck up to the people who care about, especially to you."

"Stefan, if that is what you are apologizing for then I am sorry too, I was doing the same thing to you, being around Damon got me calling all sorts of names that was not yours and that was just tacky of me, so we are both at fault." Bonnie interjected feeling horrible all of a sudden.

"No, Bonnie, I was worst, I didn't even give you a present for your birthday and I gave Damon so much hell for it."

"I know he told me, but hey look at it this way, you are technically the reason Damon and are together now."

"Yeah, that is another thing I want to talk about. Damon has always had bad relationships with women, they don't last, but with you I see a future for him, I see a life. I am so happy for you two, you guys deserve love more than all of us."

"Thank you and that is not true, you deserve love too."

"So, now that is that over, are we friends again?"

"Oh," Bonnie stands and reaches across the table for a hug. "We were never not friends."

"Thanks Bonnie," Stefan said pulling back from the hug.

"Well I hate to leave you but I need to get home and start on my home work. And rescue Glinda from my dad so he doesn't try to keep her as his."

"Okay bye, Bonnie."

**At Home**

"I see I was right huh, Glinda." Bonnie said walking up the steps holding her cat in her arms nuzzling her. "Daddy, tried to take you from me."

"Well, should I leave you and the cat alone for the moment." Damon said sarcastically.

"Oh well look who it is," Bonnie said setting the cat down on the floor standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for a kiss from her man. When he reached her she wound her arms around his shoulders. "I saw Stefan today."

"I know, I was the one who sent him to you. See I can be a mature older brother and help out the baby bro when I need to. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yes I am, I think you deserve a prize," Bonnie said leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips.

"Oh she gave me the luscious."

**TBC**

**That's all Folks. I snuck a piece of my life in here, me and my daddy go to Baskin Robbins and I get rainbow sherbet and my dad gets orange, I am daddy's girl aint gonna lie. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12:You Play Too Much

**Hello my lovelies, as Klaus would say, lol. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, or even read my last chapter, I thought it was pretty damn good. And yes you guys saw right through my plan there will be some Steroline or however you spell it, but we have not seen the last of Elena. And our new relationship with Caroline and Stefan will not overshadow our Bonnie and Damon story at all, so no worries. Some of the viewers said that Matt is Ray from the Princess and the frog, I am not sure, but whatever, on with the story.**

** "**Stop," Bonnie groaned.

"Oh, come on baby," Damon said back.

"Damon, oh, my god I told you to stop, why are you so hard headed?"

Bonnie and Damon were in the Salvatore mansion doing homework, well actually Bonnie was trying to do homework and Damon was trying to get her attention. Damon had stretched his long body across the couch. Bonnie was seated on the floor in front of the coffee table trying to type an essay on the civil war, normally Bonnie loved history but she found the civil war boring. Damon had taken off his shoe and kept touching her, her sides her neck any place he could reach.

"What's wrong with you, you're acting like I am touching you or something." Damon smirked from the couch enjoying annoying his girlfriend.

"Because you _are _touching me you annoying little thing."

"Okay, I will stop touching you with my foot," Damon said reaching down to put his show back on, then an idea came in his head and tapped Bonnie in the head then ran off in vampire speed.

"Ugh, Damon get back here!" Bonnie yelled.

"Okay," Damon said coming into view for a short time before tapping Bonnie in the head and disappearing again. This went on for several minutes, with Damon zooming around the room at vampire speed, until Bonnie had enough and sent an aneurism sending him crashing to the floor with a loud crash.

"Ugh, Bonnie what did you do that for," Damon groaned, laying face down right next to her.

"Why are you acting like a child?"

"Why are _you_ acting like an old woman?"

"_I _am trying to get this essay done it was due Monday but since I got my schedule changed Alaric is letting me email it to him, he wants in 3 hours and I have only one paragraph done."

"What! There is something that the great Bonnie Bennett cannot conquer? What is this paper about that is making my little bon bon so distracted?"

"It's a paper on the civil war, I know nothing about it, in fact I find it terribly boring."

"So did I. I mean, babe you are looking at a man who had lived through several wars I was there when it was going down, though I didn't stay for all of it, but I can write it for you." Damon said, before Bonnie could say a word Damon pushed her over knocking her out of her place in front of her laptop and started typing at vampire speed about the civil war.

"Damon, stop I am supposed to do it, I don't need you to do things for me," Bonnie said trying to push Damon away from the computer but it was futile.

"Oh, come one now, stop being such a goody goody, you can beat down your best friend but can't fake your homework?" Damon went through her computer to find Alaric's email, when he found it he attached the email to it and pressed send. "Done."

"What is wrong with you, can't you take no for an answer."

"Now you and I both know that I can't take no for an answer," Damon said smirking moving forward to be on top of a frowning Bonnie.

"Don't think because you are being cute means that you are off the hook," Bonnie murmured against Damon's lips.

"Ooh, what are you gonna do to me," Damon said thinking naughty thoughts.

"Oh, will you two please take this to a place where the public don't have to see it."

Bonnie and Damon looked up to see Stefan standing behind the couch with his own smirk.

"Well look who is home and all happy," Damon said getting off of Bonnie and standing up reaching a hand down to help her up. "Where have you been?"

"I went to go see a movie." Stefan said blankly.

"Did you see this movie with Caroline?" Bonnie asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah I did," Stefan said softly smiling a little himself. "And we had a lot of fun. And how did you know that?"

"Caroline told me." Bonnie answered. "You know that girl can't keep her mouth shut about anything." Bonnie included when both Stefan and Damon looked at her questioningly.

"You have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Caroline and I are just friends."

"I hope so, you and Barbie, don't sound like a good equation." Damon said still trying to get Bonnie's attention by grabbing onto her sides.

"Don't listen to him," Bonnie said trying to slap Damon's hands away. "You two are becoming more than friends and you are just perfect for each other."

"If you say so, Bonnie, I am going to my room and you two can continue being nasty." Stefan said leaving the room thinking about Bonnie's words about him and Caroline.

"Well now that he is gone," Damon turned Bonnie around to face him. "Let's get back to what we were doing."

"Do you ever stop?"

"Of course not," Damon said pushing Bonnie down to the couch following her down.

**TBC**

**So what you think? I don't know if I got all that I wanted down in this chapter, I was kind of distracted when I wrote this one, between family guy and Once Fallen I was it took me a very long time to write this, but review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ass WhoopinAgain

**Hello everyone, I was reading the reviews and one of them gave me a plot bunny, thank you Guest, lol. I needed it too because I had no idea where I was going with some characters, but now that it all over let's just get this chapter started.**

Damon walked into the mansion whistling thinking about his day. He had just gotten back from New York with Bonnie for the weekend; he had surprised her with this little trip. At first she was against going, coming up with excuses, that her dad would worry and that she didn't want to leave Glinda alone, and he shot them all down, he can compel her father and she can take the little kitten with her. Finally he had gotten the truth out of her the real reason she was hesitant on going was that they would have to share a bed and she wasn't ready to sleep with him yet. They have grabbed and teased and even brought each other to orgasm but have yet to go all the way. And he can respect that, Damon knows how much it means to Bonnie to hold onto something so precious. And he told her that when he was alive he was quite the gentlemen and he can behave that way in New York, and he was, They got a suite that had two bedrooms and he didn't try to make her do something she wasn't ready for, it was driving him crazy not to have her yet, but he loved her and he will put up with it, for a little while longer, cause he was starting to get real horny.

Damon continued to whistle while he walked and threw his bag onto the couch just barely missing hitting Elena, who was seated at the end of it.

"I thought I said smelled trash," Damon said laughing at his own joke.

"Damon, please, don't kick me while I'm already down," Elena said looking sad.

"Oh please tell me we are not going to have a repeat of what happened last time, are we?" Damon asked scrunching up his face with displeasure as he plopped down in the over-stuffed arm chair and looked at the women he once lusted after. The swelling of her face had all gone now it was nothing but bruises that were turning an ugly greenish yellowish sluggish color, he was now regretting not giving her any blood to help her heal she is an eye sore.

"What are doing here, Elena, what are you up to now?" Damon asked.

"'What am I doing here' I have no place else to go," Elena started in tears. "Jenna is gone, Jeremy is mad at me for some reason; he won't tell me why, I destroyed my relationship with Stefan, I went too far with you, and Bonnie is crazy and went crazy on me. I have nothing and nobody left, and if that wasn't bad enough Caroline is going around with Stefan just to hurt me."

"Hold up, wait a minute, let me put some truth in it. Elena what you just said sums up your whole problem, you think everything is about you, Bonnie isn't crazy, she had every reason to hit on you. Why would Stefan go around with Caroline just to hurt you, you and I both know Stefan is only with people because he cares about them and nothing else. "

"Oh, Damon, is that really what everybody thinks of me, why am I so dumb I can't hold onto anybody."

"You're not dumb, you're just used to getting what you want and now that you have to share you don't know how to handle it." Damon was starting to understand her a little more, he never got the time to try to know her that damn well, he just wanted what he couldn't have. So he got up and sat on the couch next to her, still keeping distance between each other, not wanting her to get the wrong ideas.

"Damon do you know what it is like to have the people who are suppose to care about you, not want you around," Elena asked looking up at Damon with sad eyes.

"Yeah," Damon said softly, thinking about Stefan when he didn't want him around, or his dad when he was alive.

"Then you know what I am feeling." Elena paused for a long time. "You and Bonnie, that is something I never expected, to me that was a relationship destined not to make it, I still think so."

"Look here, Elena, you don't know nothing about our relationship," Damon said getting angry.

"Damon I know you, I bet you haven't even slept with her." When Damon said nothing Elena knew she had him.

"I know how you need Damon," Elena started moving closer. "You go from woman to woman you need to be loved in every way, emotionally, spiritually, mentally, even physically." Elena finished her sentence by grabbing Damon's crotch and rubbing his dick through his pants.

"What the Fuck is this!"

Both Damon and Elena looked up in shock to see a very pissed off Bonnie standing behind the couch. She was looking at both Damon and Elena with furious eyes. Damon immediately got up and went to the other side of the room where it would be safe.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," Elena got up looking innocent. "Damon called me over here and one thing led to another."

"Bitch did you not anything the last time," Bonnie walked around the couch to stand directly in her face. "You think you can just come in and take whatever you want, huh? You didn't want him when he was throwing his self all over you but now that he is with me all of a sudden this hidden feelings just pop out."

"Uh, Bonnie," Damon said raising his hand to get a word in to say. "Maybe before you do anything too crazy…"

"Shut up!" Bonnie yelled.

"Okay." Damon said closing his mouth.

"This is why he came to me because you are so demanding," Elena said, quickly regretting her words.

Bonnie turned slowly toward the other woman, and looked at her in fascination at the fact that she just said that, not wasting anymore of her time Bonnie immediately punched Elena in the face knocking the girl into the wall. Bonnie held the girl by the shoulder while she sent crushing blows to her face. Since Bonnie didn't come prepared to fight he hair was still down, giving Elena something to grab on. With the hardest yank she could muster Elena jerked on Bonnie's hair, causing the girl to release her, and Elena sent a punch to Bonnie's stomach knocking her back.

"Bitch, is that all you got come on, Bitch, come on," Bonnie screamed when shot got her feet together. Elena charged at Bonnie, only be flipped to the floor, and Bonnie's right and left hooks started to fall on the girl some more. Damon decided that was a good time for him to interfere, and started heading over to the girls, seeing this, Bonnie raised her hand, sending an aneurism his way.

"Ugh, Bonnniiee!" Damon groaned and hit the floor holding his head. Bonnie kept him in that state, not enough to knock him out but enough to keep him impassive.

Bonnie stood up and started kicking, no, stomping, Elena in the stomach. Bonnie would have stomped her in the head but Elena got up and crawled away just in time and Bonnie kicked the wall making it crack.

"It's bitched like you that make it hard for women like me." Bonnie said before sending one final kick to the head knock Elena out completely. Bonnie finally let up on Damon, letting him get up and shake his head.

"Now as for you," Bonnie yelled.

"What did I do," Damon asked. "You don't really believe I called her over here, do you."

"It doesn't matter, you should have told this bitch to leave the house we you saw her there is no reason for to be in this house."

"Bonnie, I don't…I just."

"No, you know what I am out of here, I cannot handle you right now."

Bonnie walked out the room only to be met at the door by Damon.

"Bonnie don't walk out on me please."

"I am not in the mood right now, just leave me alone." And with that she left.

Damon walked back into the living room, only to be followed in my Stefan and Caroline.

"Damon what is going on," Stefan said looking concerned. "We just saw Bonnie leave and she had blood on her hands."

"And her hair was a mess." Caroline added.

Damon just pointed to the still unconscious Elena. Her nose was bleeding profusely and there was some leaking from her mouth.

"Oh," Caroline said flatly.

"Damon What did you do!" Stefan said angrily.

"Yeah, why would she come over here again after what happened last time, you did something!"

"Why is everybody yelling at me," Damon fake cried, but kind of half was because Bonnie was mad. "I came home minding my own goddamn business when this bitch came in and Bonnie saw it. I didn't do nothing!"

**TBC**

**So what do you think, there will be some trouble in paradise, our next chapter will start where this one finished. Review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14:Groveling

**I just love you guys, you guys make me so happy and you make me laugh and beautifulcurare, you saw through my fight scene, good job, that the Players Club was my muse for the whole chapter. I intend for this chapter to be longer than normal, unless I can get my point across quicker, but hopefully it is worth you wild. And yes Damon will do some groveling in a way I think you will love, because I try to make it that he is not in huge trouble but he is in trouble. We have not seen the last of Elena, but I can tell you right now she will not be getting close to Damon or Bonnie again. And to all my Elena lovers, I have nothing against Nina or Elena personally it just bothers me that girl can flip flop like that and then her boyfriend blames the other person and doesn't say boo to her. And I am going to say this as a woman and men and women can both take away something from this. If you catch your significant other with someone else as in actually cheating, you don't go after the "other woman" unless, they are family or someone who is very close to you, you go after your man or woman. Bonnie went after Elena cause they were close friends and it made the story better. But any way back on topic, I am not that big on writing songs into my stories but I thought it would be perfect for this chapter, to really get a feel for what is happening go to this link: watch?v=hIWdIah6aq4 before you read it, but if you would rather be surprised by the story then save it for when your done then you can do that too, but I would recommend looking at it. So, on with the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

Stefan stooped down and placed Elena on the couch, she was starting to come around though she was still dazed. Her eyes were barely opened and when she tried to move her head it just lolled around on her neck. Both Stefan and Caroline were leaning over her, just looking at the bloody mess of what used to be a friend of theirs.

"Girl, it looked like you got yo' ass whipped!" Caroline said laughing.

"Caroline, have some decency," Stefan scolded but he turned his head trying not to laugh.

"Girl, did you even pinch, Bonnie?"

"Caroline!"

Damon just ignored their talking to Elena, he sat in the corner thinking about how he got himself into this situation, 'oh, yeah because I am idiot who doesn't know how to tell his feelings and my girlfriend just went, Diamond on her best friend.'

"Caroline can you be a little more sensitive, please."

"What? Come on Stefan you cannot tell me that it doesn't look like Bonnie hit her in the head with a pipe?"

"Stop joking around, I am not giving her in any blood, and I know you wont give her any blood, so we need to get her to a hospital, so grab my keys and help me get her to the car."

"No," Damon said finally coming out of his trance though still looking lost and hallow.

"No?" Stefan and Caroline said at the same time.

"One of you needs to get her to give her some blood."

"Oh, so you are back to saving her again," Caroline said kicking off her shoes like she was going to fight her damn self. "I thought you loved Bonnie, this _is _all your fault, isn't it."

"Calm down, kung fu Barbie, I meant we can't take her to the hospital, because the doctors will have to make a report on how she got hurt and the cops will come after Bonnie, since she was the one who beat her up last time. And we can't compel the whole staff."

"Okay, then who is going to feed her?" Caroline looked back and forth at the two men, who were both looking at her. "Hell no!"

"Caroline, I'm sorry, but I have not fed for days and I am too weak to do it."

"And I can't do it, or Bonnie will have me looking like her," Damon said pointing at a still delusional Elena.

"Stefan, you can go out and eat something really fast," Caroline said crossing her arms.

Stefan just looked at her apologetically, "Please?"

"Fine, but you owe me big this time, a foot massage and a back rub, and she only gets a little." Caroline claimed before biting into her wrist and place it to Elena's lips.

"Thank you," Stefan said.

"Come on, heifer drink," Caroline said when she didn't respond. Grabbing the back of her head she tilted Elena's head back and had her mouth open so the blood could drop into her mouth. Elena started to heal before their eyes. Caroline stopped the feeding once the blood from her mouth stopped, it meant her organs were healed, she was still bloody and bruised though.

"There you go, skank, don't say I never did anything for you." Caroline stood back up and walked over to where Stefan was standing.

"Thank you," Elena said quietly not looking at anybody especially Stefan.

"Stefan, Caroline take Elena home," Damon said finally speaking again, he had walked over to the couch where he had dropped his coat.

"Why do we have to take her home? She got over here by on her own pretty damn fine."

Damon said nothing and just looked at her seriously before looking at Stefan and whispering, "Get her out of here." With that Damon left without telling him where he was going, but they all knew.

**Bonnie's House**

Bonnie stepped out of the shower thinking about how her life has been turned upside down by just three people. Because of them they had practically killed every female in her family and cost Bonnie her life on many occasion. They were nothing but trouble, but then she remembered the good times, the laughs, how Damon would share his secrets with her, how he teased her and made her laugh, whenever she was sad he always made her laugh, and how much she loves him.

"And he fucked that up," Bonnie muttered stepping into her clothe. Bonnie liked to bring the clothes into the bathroom with her instead of walking around in a towel. After hanging the towel up she exited her bathroom only to stop dead when she saw Damon standing right next to the window staring at her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"You should know I wasn't going to let you walk out like that." Damon answered softly.

"You better make it good or you are going out the mother fuckin' window." Bonnie said crossing her arms ready for anything he might throw at her.

"Bonnie, we need to talk sit down," Damon said grabbing her arm to lead her to the bed, she moved her arm out of his touch but sat down any way. "And stop looking at me that way we have been through too much."

Bonnie dropped her angry demeanor and looked deflated, "Damon your right we do need to talk, and we are going to start with your feelings and how they pertain to Elena."

"Baby, I don't have feelings for Elena, I have feelings for you."

"Damon, don't play me stupid, I know you," Bonnie said starting to tear up. "When you don't care it is obvious, if you didn't care for Elena you would have put her out as soon as you saw her or at least ignored her, but you didn't you fell for her pity party and fell into her trap. Why is that?"

"Okay, yes I have some deep feelings for her, she was the first person that I could be more than a monster, and for somebody like me that is hard to take lightly. So I guess I still have love for her deep down, " Damon said his words crushing his woman. "But I'm not in love with her, I am in love with you, I need you."

"Damon I can't take this right now," Bonnie said not letting the tears fall in front of him, getting choked up she stood and started pushing to the window. "You need to leave."

"Bonnie, we can fix this," Damon tried to put in.

"I need some time to think, you need to leave now," Bonnie said pushing him, letting one tear fall. Seeing this Damon felt his heart break, he did this to his woman. He walked over to the window and looked down and saw Glinda sitting straight looking at him like she was telling him he needed to leave.

"I will give you some time, Bonnie I love you." With that he jumped out the window and left.

Bonnie crashed down on the bed finally letting all the tears finally start pouring down from her eyes like a waterfall; she grabbed the pillow and shoved in her face. At that moment she felt the bed move and instantly knew it was Glinda, who sat right next to her. Taking her face out of the pillow she looked at her favorite gift ever, from the man she currently hated.

"You know what Glinda, as of right now, you are the only good thing that came from that man."

Glinda meowed as if to say, 'I know.'

**3 Weeks Later**

Damon sat on the couch in front of the fire place holding a bottle of whiskey that was half empty in his hand. He wore a black jeans, and white tank top and open black dress shirt. He was going through the motions, he hadn't seen Bonnie in 3 weeks, and it was really getting to him. This is the mess that Stefan saw when walked into the living room that night.

"Oh, Damon, man I know how you're hurting," Stefan started.

"You know how I'm hurting? Stefan you don't know this."

"Okay maybe I don't know exactly, but this is not you, you don't just give up, why don't you just call her?"

"You think I haven't tried that already, if I text her she doesn't answer me back, if I call her she either doesn't answer or just hangs up saying that she isn't ready. She is done with me."

"Damon I don't believe what I am hearing, she completed you I have never seen you this happy since we have been turned, Bonnie was good for you and I hate to see you like this , its hurting me to see you like this, you need to tell her how much you love her and how much you miss."

"Don't you think I have tried that too," Damon said, making both brothers silent, and leaving Damon with his thoughts, after a couple of minutes an idea popped into his head.

"I got it," Damon said getting up looking for his laptop.

"Got what?" Stefan looked confused at Damon who was on his laptop looking for something at top speed.

"Found it," Damon said snapping his laptop shut before Stefan could see what it was and Damon was headed out the door with his laptop in tow.

"Where are you going?"

"To Bonnie's to do some serious groveling."

**Bonnie's House**

"So are you and Damon talking again?" Caroline asked Bonnie who was sitting on her bed looking sad and almost weak.

"No, Caroline and I don't want to talk about him." Bonnie answered.

"Why not, it has been three weeks, have you broken up with him."

"No."

"Well then you either are going for the longest separation ever or you need to work it out. Look, B, I think Damon is a totally hot prick, but you were happy. You were never like that with Jeremy, when you were with him it was like you were humoring a little kids crush, with Damon there was actual love."

"There was there still is but I don't know if I can handle being number two."

"Bonnie, I don't really think he see's you as his number two, especially he spent the last 100 years being number 2, I don't think he would do that to you. Besides we mess up all the time and we expect our men to be God. That is the thing that you need to remember Bonnie, he is a man!"

"Alright I hear Caroline," Bonnie said feeling like crap. Seeing this face Caroline went over to give her big hug.

"I am not trying to pick on you all I am saying is don't let some little floozy ruin everything you have built."

Bonnie smirked at that comment remembering that Bonnie once said that to Caroline when she was dating Tyler, that was before Vicki stepped into the picture.

"Well I am out of here, I am going over to Stefan's to watch Joyful Noise," The blonde said giddily.

"Hey, Caroline if you see Damon tell him 'I love him.'"

"Tell him yourself," Caroline said mysteriously.

Bonnie sighed and hopped into the shower, taking Caroline's words as that she should get off her pout horse and tell him herself, Caroline didn't tell her that she heard Damon's car heading for Bonnie's house. Bonnie changed into her a pair of blue cotton jogging shorts that stopped mid-thigh and hugged her ass, and a matching top. It was something she liked to sleep in or be in around the house she would never where something like this outside. Bonnie opened the door and looked up only to Damon standing by the window just like last time.

"Every time I come over here you are coming out the shower," Damon said putting his laptop on Bonnie's blue angel stool looking at Bonnie's Bonnie with desire.

"What do you want Damon," Bonnie said almost regretting it because he looked so sad.

"I came over here to win you back, I don't care what you say."

"Damon, you can't rush these things…" Bonnie trailed off.

"I am not rushing it was on pause, and now I am going to push play. But just remember you brought this on yourself." Damon said walking over to the computer.

"What is the computer going to do about it?"

"Shush," Damon said finding what he wanted and pressed play. All of a sudden Bonnie's room was filled with Jennifer Holiday's "And I am Telling you." Damon turned around and started to lip sync with the music as if her had heard a thousand time. Bonnie just stared at him with a look of half shock and amusement at what she was seeing.

**And I am telling you  
>I'm not going,<br>Even though the rough times are showing.  
>There's just no way,<br>There's no way.  
>We're part of the same place.<br>We're part of the same time.  
>We both share the same blood.<br>We both have the same mind.  
>And time and time we have so much to share<strong>

Damon was walking and dancing around her room like it was concert, making the facial expressions as if he was really hitting those high notes. The tempo had picked up and Damon was now right in front of her holding her hips.

**Tear down the mountains,  
>Yell, scream and shout.<br>You can say what you want,  
>I'm not walkin' out.<strong>

Damon moved his hips with the music sharply.

**Stop all the rivers,  
>Push, strike, and kill.<br>I'm not gonna leave you,  
>There's no way I will.<strong>

Damon tilted his head back holding the note along with Jennifer.

**And I am telling you**

Damon dropped to his knees in front of her grabbing hold of her shorts knotting them with his fist, half way crying.

**You're the best thing I'll ever know.  
>There's no way I can ever, ever go,<br>No, no, no, no way,**

Damon beat the ground with his fist with every no. Bonnie continued to watch laughing and crying at the same time at what he was doing for her.

**Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
>I'm not livin' without you.<br>I don't wanna be free.  
>I'm stayin',<br>I'm stayin',  
>And you, and you,<br>You're gonna love me.  
>Oh, hey, you're gonna love me,<br>Yes, ah, ooh, ooh, love me,  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,<br>Love me,  
>Love me,<br>Love me,  
>Love me.<br>You're gonna love me**

Damon ended the song holding the note on his knees and his arms in the air leaning straight back. Bonnie finally tackled him to his back, pressing a kiss to his lips. Damon held her on top of him and pulled her back so she could get air.

"Your gonna have to love me, because I'm not living without you, I wont live without you," Damon said looking at the woman who was crying on top of him, Bonnie just laughed some more.

"I love you too."

**TBC**

**Didn't you just love that, I know I did, hopefully you will be able to picture it the way I want you to, and if you haven't been to the link yet you need to it will help you get a better feel for that last scene or if you have seen it before you should know exactly what I am talking or for those who cannot get to the link just go to youtube and type in 'will smith sings to uncle phil' and it should pop right up. Well I hope you enjoyed it as much I did coming up with it, it is longer and that is what everybody wanted, review or comment now since they changed it and tell me what you think, Be Breezy lol :P **


	15. Chapter 15:Back on Track

**Hello everybody, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, a lot of you caught on to what the scene was from. And vie I really appreciate what you said, I can be your bestie lol. You guys crack me up so much, so I am off the serious stuff for a little while we are going back to what we love most about Bamon, and some Caroline and Stefan loving we are going to get them first and I am saving the best for last in this chapter, Bonnie and Damon of course. The Caroline and Stefan scene is right after Damon left the house and the Damon and Bonnie scene is a week after he apologized to Bonnie.**

**Elena's House**

"Okay, Stefan just put her down so we can leave," Caroline said waiting by the couch checking her nails not caring about the bloody mess that was laying on it.

"Caroline stop being so grouchy," Stefan said. Caroline looked at him menacingly. "Okay just let me get her a towel so she can clean herself up."

"Stefan this is her house she knows where everything is."

"Please," Stefan said giving her a pleading look.

"Fine, just hurry up."

With that Stefan walked out of the room to find some towels and wash clothes. He may not be with Elena but he still cared for her and it is hard to forget almost two years of loving, and he wasn't the type of person to leave someone bloody and miserable, that is Damon's job.

"So, you and Stefan," Elena said looking at Caroline with a mix of disgust and jealousy.

"Look, Elena, I don't need to talk to you for any reason."

"I am just saying I feel sorry for you."

"_You _feel sorry for _me_? This is coming from the woman who looks like she has been through a shredder twice."

"Look you don't need to get bitchy I am just looking out for you, I don't know why you don't see that you are the rebound, and he will always compare you to me."

"Well, that only works if you broke up with him, I am pretty sure it was the other way around, so I think you need to face it, that Stefan is my man now."

And with that Caroline walked out of the house and waited in Stefan's car feeling very accomplished.

**1 week later**

"Bonnie, I love spending time with you but this seems a little cheesy." Damon said looking at Bonnie who was frolicking with Gilnda through the flowers and chasing butterflies.

Damon wanted to make it up to Bonnie so he was going along with anything she wanted to do, he has gone shopping with her, gone to those stupid high school parties, and they have watched the Princess and the Frog about 5 times. Now they had found a meadow about 5 miles out of Mystic Falls and it looked like something straight out of the wizard of oz there was flowers of all kinds flowers, though no bees, Damon think Bonnie and her magic has something to do with that, Bonnie hates bugs. The sky looked golden and Bonnie looked terrific her hair was down in big curls and she wore a light green summer dress and she had taken off her shoes to frolic around. The picnic they were supposed to be eating lay on the blanket with Damon untouched.

"Oh come one sour puss, stop looking so gloomy, I think it is beautiful out here." Bonnie stopped dancing, reaching down to pick up Glinda who was trying to swipe at a butterfly that was fluttering around Bonnie.

"I see you have the butterfly's attention, I am expecting to see bambi and thumper and the rest of the cute woodland animals to come running by.

"Shut up, and come join me."

"No what you need to do is come sit down here with _me _and eat some of this food." Damon said, standing on his feet.

"Okay, but you have to catch me first," with that said Bonnie took off with Glinda in her arms.

Damon chuckled and took off her after her, he had to admit Bonnie was pretty fast, he had to use his vampire speed to catch her. Once he did catch her he pick up bridal style, only because she was still holding the cat, if she wasn't he would have thrown her over his shoulder. Damon ran back to the blanket and laid her down on it gently taking the cat and setting her on the blanket away from them.

"You know since I had to run after you I think we should do something I want to do, since I have been doing what you want to do all week." Damon said innocently, or at lest he tried, laying daown on top of Bonnie.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point, and what should we do together." Bonnie asked putting her arms around his neck.

"I already have it all planned out." Damon said before latching his lips to Bonnies.

'Ugh, get a room,' thought Glinda.

"**Okay what do you think I probably could have down better. And yes Glinda will be developing more of a characters, she might even talk, I don't know I haven't decided yet. Review and tell me what you think**


	16. Chapter 16: Do Me, Baby

**Hello everybody, I hope I haven't left you waiting too long for an update, writing songs have seem to be my thing as of late, I promise this should be the last song fic for a while, now on a different topic I was watching both Addams family movies and I was just admiring the acting skills of the girl who played Wednesday, she held her composure so well I could not do that. But anyway back to what's important: Bamon. This chapter will lead to smut, hopefully I just really hope you like this chapter and what Bonnie is going to do in it. Whenever I write somebody talking about sex I channel Blanche from the Golden Girls so think of that when you hear Caroline.**

"Bonnie it has been 3 months I demand to know what it is like." Caroline asked as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. Caroline and Bonnie had just come back from the mall doing one of their rare girls day out, Bonnie was now looking at the prince cd she had just bought.

"What what is like exactly?" Bonnie asked finally looking at her blonde friend.

"Sex with the walking talking wet dream, Damon," Caroline looked at her like she was crazy.

"'Walking wet dream,'" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was attracted to Damon too."

"And you were with him so you should know what it's like."

"Correction I was compelled so I don't remember. I want to know." Caroline said folding her arms looking at Bonnie like an angry mother.

"I can't tell you." Bonnie said looking down and away from Caroline.

"And why the hell not?"

"I wouldn't know," Bonnie said shyly.

"What?" Caroline said looking shocked leaning over the island in the kitchen.

"I have not had sex with Damon yet." Bonnie said enunciating carefully for her friend so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"But how could you not," Caroline walked around to the other side of the island to stand in front of Bonnie. "He is just screaming sex and danger, how could you not want rip your clothes off and pounce on him have him take you from behind while he sinks those hard, sharp, pearly white fangs into your supple shoulder as he plows away and you scream each other's name!"

Bonnie leaned away from her friend, as Caroline sat on a stool feeling the heat of her own words.

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not I have Stefan, it's just that he has been gone for the past 3 weeks and I am going through withdrawal."

"Okay," Bonnie said grabbing her bags and heading her to her room. Caroline following her behind her.

"Don't try to ignore me."

"That's impossible."

"Don't be smart, I may not know Damon as well as you do, but he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who would wait so long, you must be something special to him and isn't that what you have been waiting for?"

"Yes it is, but…"

"But what?"

"What if I am not good at it?"

"I'm pretty sure Damon is an excellent teacher, and I wouldn't worry about you being bad at 'it' some people are naturals and you scream it. Besides I have seen the way you move in dance class, you are x-rated."

"Bonnie laughed at her friends words. "I guess Caroline."

"Well you think about what I said, but the next time I see you I want you deflowered and that is an order, young lady."

"Yes ma'am," Bonnie said receiving her air kiss from her best friend.

Bonnie thought over her friends words and started pondering over her relationship with Damon, he was different with her, he never acted this way with Elena when he was chasing her. Finally making her decision she reached over for her phone and called Damon.

**3 Hours Later**

Damon walked up the porch of the Bennett house hold wandering what Bonnie had called him over for, don't get him wrong he loved seeing his little witch but this time she gave him a certain time to come over, usually Damon came whenever he pleased.

Damon opened the door and called out to Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Damon got no answer.

"Bonnie-Boo?" Damon started up the stairs, he could hear her heart beat but why wasn't she answering him? Damon walked into her bedroom and immediately smiled. Bonnie was standing at the opposite side of the room with a very large robe on, candles lighting the room.

"Bonnie, I like you robe, why didn't you answer me." Damon said closing the door walking up in front of Bonnie.

"I wanted you to work for it," Bonnie smirked.

"Oh, and what is that?" Damon said.

"This," Bonnie said before disrobing letting it fall to the floor revealing the new bra and panties set she had bought that day. The bra was pink and black it was made straight across so it served up her breast for viewing pleasure, the panties were the same color.

"I like this game," Damon said licking his lips. Bonnie smirked and turned around and bent over to her cd player and hit play, letting Damon see that the back of her panties were black and see through.

**Here we are in this big old empty room, staring each other down**

Bonnie started to sing along with prince, unlike Damon's performance, Bonnie was actually singing. Bonnie looked Damon over lustfully.

**U want me just as much as I want u, lets stop fooling around  
>Take me baby... kiss me all over... play with my love<strong>

Bonnie turned away from Damon pushing her back against his front, taking his hands and running them along her front, cupping her breast smoothing along her sides and stomach, she felt him immediately get harder.

**Bring out what's been in me for far too long  
>Baby, u know that's all Ive been dreaming of<br>Do me baby, **

Bonnie turned around and walked Damon to the bed pushing him on it and climbing on top of him, straddling him. "I really like this game."

**like u never done before  
>Give it to me till I just can't take no more<br>Do me baby, like u never done before  
>I want u now, I just can't wait no more, can't wait...<strong>

Bonnie moaned and ran her lips across Damon's slipping her tongue between them quickly before he could grab it with his lips.

**Here we are looking for a reason for u to lay me down  
>For a love like ours is never out of season, so baby please stop teasing me<strong>

"Now I should be telling you that," Damon said looking at the pink and black wrapped piece of chocolate who was grinding her hips onto his granite hard dick.

**What ya do, I can never love no other, ure the best I ever had  
>Whenever were not close to one another, I just want u so bad<strong>

Bonnie reached forward and placed a finger on Damon's lips shushing his lips, grabbing his hands and placing them on her ass letting him squeeze the cheeks.****

**So do me baby, like u never done before  
>Give it to me till I just can't take no more<strong>

Bonnie pulled Damon up by the lapels of his jackets only to push it off of him, and started unbuttoning his back silk shirt.**  
>Cmon, do me baby, like u never done before<br>I want u now, I just can't wait no more**

Damon was mesmerized by two things, Bonnie's sudden burst of sexuality and her singing, she was matching the moans and groans of the song to rival Princes. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders like is jacket.

**I said ooo...ooo...oooo...ooooooo**

Bonnie started to moan with music while pumping her hips on Damon's making him grind his head into the pillows and reach for Bonnie's bra straps only to be smacked away.

**Do me baby, do me baby, give it to me  
>Do me baby, I want u now<br>Do me baby, give it to me  
>Do me baby, do me baby, don't wanna do it all alone<br>I want your love.  
>Do me baby, give it to me<br>Do me baby, this feeling is too strong, make me wait 2 long, I want u now**

Bonnie stood up and started undoing Damon's pants, once they were open she pulled them off along with his boxers, and there lay Damon naked on her bed hypnotized by her song and performance.

**Youre leaving me no choice  
>Ok, what are u gonna do...u just gonna sit there and watch? alright...<br>Are u sure u don't wanna close your eyes?  
>...well, isn't it supposed to take a long time?<br>Im not gonna stop till the war is over...  
>Help me! there...ok...ok<br>Im so cold...just hold me**

Bonnie climbed back on top of Damon and pulled him up to a sitting position again and brought her lips close to his. "Do me baby, please, I can't wait no more." Bonnie whispered against his lips.

"You aint got to tell me twice girl," Damon surged forward and pushed Bonnie on her back kissing her.

Glinda lay in her cat bed and watched the couple, 'At least they got a room this time." Thought the kitty as she went down for the night.

**TBC**

**Soooooo, what do you guys think, I liked it hoped it wasn't too rushed for some of you and I promise that the smut will happen next time. How did you like Bonnie's performance? Tell me what you thought I love reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17: Yes Ma'am

**Hello my many devoted followers, I know you guys have lots of questions the main one is probably why the hell did you stop writing right before the best scene in the story line, but I can explain right when I was going to right the scene my dad's Microsoft word started messing up and I couldn't type up anymore and I just started college two months ago so drama has been happening as far as stories go so I will try my hardest not to mess up the scene you guys have been waiting so long for. So work with me because I have been out of the game for so long. Back to the story some of you thought that Bonnie was moving too fast for someone who is a virgin and I thought about that, a lot of people can put up a good game until the real thing happens so that will be addressed. So enjoy the story and review as much as possible.**

**Chapter 17: Yes, ma'am**

"Do me baby," Bonnie whispered against Damon's lips.

"You ain't got to tell me twice girl," Damon said as he pushed Bonnie backward to settle between her legs. Damon starting ravishing her mouth with his kisses, his tongue taking all control, hers didn't have a chance for control, so much so that Bonnie started to push at Damon's chest.

"Damon, hold on just a second."

"Bonnie if you tell me that after all that grinding and performing that you did in front of me in that sexiest outfit ever that I can't have you right now, I will throw you over my shoulder take you back to my place and tie you down and have my way with you like the barbarian everybody thinks of me as." Damon had finally pulled back from Bonnie but didn't move off of her.

"Oh, no I just couldn't breathe," Bonnie said looking up at Damon with a smile at his reaction.

"Oh, so I can still have my way with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, thank you," Damon said before dipping his head again for Bonnie's mouth only to be stopped again.

"I thought you said I could have my way with you?"

"You can but…" Bonnie trailed off, too embarrassed to say it, but she didn't have to.

"Oh, I understand, baby, listen to me." Damon pulled Bonnie up so their positions were switched and she was on top of him, still naked and hard as a rock. "I know you have never done this before, and I wouldn't have you any other way. I have been with hundreds of women-," Damon stopped where he was when he notice the look on Bonnies face. "Okay more like two or three, or whatever, you know what I mean. I have been around the block a few times and learned a few tricks, and I will make this the best thing for us."

"Okay, I trust you," Bonnie said still straddling Damon's boner, as she reached in front of her to unclipping the front clasp of her bra letting her full breast to spill out in front of Damon's face. "Go ahead and ravish me."

"My pleasure," Damon said before sucking Bonnie's nipple into his mouth, suckling on it like a newborn. He twirled his tongue around the hard nipple loving the feel of bonnie grinding down on his dick.

"Oh, Damon, that feels so good." Bonnie continued to moan and squirm as Damon switched to the other nipple. She raised her hand to put them in Damon's hair but backed off not sure if she should.

"That's okay baby," Damon said around her breast. "Go ahead and pull my hair, show me how much you want it." Bonnie did as she was told, holding even tighter as Damn sent two fingers into her panties, twirling them around her clit.

"Oh, harder, Damon I'm gonna cum." But Damon stopped and pulled his fingers out before she could, laying her on her back down on the bed.

"But why, it felt so good," Bonnie pouted.

"The party is just started, and I am going to make it last all night long." Damon smirked giving her a kiss before pulling her panties down her legs. "Such a pretty pussy." Damon, not being a man to dawdle, wasted no time pulling her legs over his shoulder holding one down firmly to the mattress, and started feasting on her wet dripping pussy.

Bonnie moaned as he thrust his tongue in and out of her opening, switching from kissing her clit to licking it to biting it. Bonnie's stomach moved in and out at the first orgasm of her life, and it rocked her from head to toe.

"Damon that was amazing," Bonnie purred, but Damon seemed not to hear her, he just kept going licking and puling at her folds, repeatedly sending Bonnie into the throws of passion and ecstasy. Finally Damon pulled back from her core to loom over her, his eyes as black as night.

"I think you might be ready for the real thing."

"Well don't you want me to, you know?"

"Oh, I would love for you to do that, and trust me we will get very deeply into that on round 3, but for this first time I will be all about you."

"Round 3?" Bonnie asked in amazement

"Oh yeah baby you know my style, I likes it wild!" Damon said with a grin before grabbing his dick and rubbing the head on the folds of her pussy.

"Mmm, Damon that feels so good, I hope it fits."

"I'm not that damn big honey."

Damon continued to tease her by rubbing himself over clit making her even more wet and ready for his dick when he did finally enter, she barely felt a thing. Damon started slowly not only for her own pleasure but for his as well, the smell from the blood from her maiden head breaking mixed with her juices was intoxicating, and she was so tight it was almost unbearable. Her moans were driving him wild he immediately stopped thinking about her needs and switched right back to his, speeding up to vampiric speed.

"Oh, Damon too much," Bonnie moaned, yet loving it at the same time.

Damon wasn't listening he kept going enjoying the sound and feel of them fucking, and feeling her orgasm around his dick drove him wild, his fangs pooping out of his mouth. Damon pulled out of Bonnie and flipped her to her back, so she wouldn't see his teeth, and get turned off. He put her chest down to the mattress and raised her ass high into the air.

"Whose pussy is this? Whose pussy is this!?" Damon ground against his teeth, slapping her ass sharply, he slapped it again when she didn't answer.

"It's yours."

"What's mine?" Damon asked his voice so low that it almost scared Bonnie.

"It's your pussy!" That's all Damon needed to hear before he came hard in Bonnies quivering pussy. He stayed there leaned over her back contemplating whether or not he should bite into her supple shoulder or not. He decided he would save that for round 5 and rolled off of her and pulled Bonnie on top of him.

"Wasn't that fun," Damon said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Bonnie could say nothing but look at him through dazed eyes. It took her a few moments to come back down to earth before she said anything.

"This must be what Caroline was talking about."

"Oh, witch you almost made my boner disappear completely. Don't bring her name in the bedroom, especially right before your next lesson.

"Next, lesson," Bonnie asked confused.

"Yes, your next lesson will be riding." Damon informed her before pulling her to straddle him.

**The Next Day at the Salvatore Mansion**

"Oh, come on Bonnie tell me all about it, did you just love it, did you fall off the bed and continue without missing a beat, come on girl give up the goods." Caroline demanded of Bonnie as they sat in the middle of the Salvatore living room as Stefan and Damon went to talk in the kitchen.

"Caroline! Will you stop it? Why would I tell you any of this." Bonnie said amused by her friends excitement but embarrassed by her questions.

"Because I can't tell you if you are sore cause you're not walking bowlegged like I would assume you would be. You could have easily put a spell to fix that or taken some of Damon's blood, and don't tell me you didn't do it because I can smell him all over you."

"Oh, Caroline you are so horrible, but if it will appease you, I did have a fantastic time."

"That's it that's all you're going to tell me Bonnie you are no fun." Caroline pouted as she leaned back into her chair.

"I am guessing you two are talking about Bonnie's little romp with Damon he is pretty good isn't he." They both heard a voice purr from across the room.

"Elena," Bonnie said until she noticed the curly hair. "Katherine?"

"What?" Damon and Stefan said at the same time as they walked back into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she stood up and started towards Katherine.

"Hey don't you get anywhere near me at least until I get this thing off my neck." Katherine pointed to Elena's necklace that held the vervain.

"How did you get that," Stefan asked.

"And more importantly how are you wearing it."

"Funny thing about verain, if its deluded enough and is only near the vampire and not actually on them it wont them it just takes away their powers. I am not touching the stuff I am wearing the necklace and it is inside of a vile, I am not touching it directly."

Bonnie being a fast thinker put things together before the others could.

"That was you the whole time I have been fighting isn't it, not Elena?"

"Oh, you are just so smart," Katherine giggled with delight that someone figured it out before she had to tell them.

"What," Caroline, Stefan and Damon said at the same time hoping Bonnie would explain.

"Katherine is the one that has been causing problems this whole time, she was the one sitting on Damon's bed, and the one that I fought, only a vampire could hold up to a fight like that and come back again."

"Elena may have issues but she wouldn't be dumb enough to walk into an ass whoopin twice." Caroline said under breath, causing Katherine to glare at her.

"Well if you're here then where is Elena?" Stefan asked with a worried look on his face, that Caroline didn't like.

"Oh, she is with Klaus." Katherine informed him.

"What?"

"What is he doing with her, and why did he put you here?"

"Hold up, Klaus did not put me here to try to trick you."

"Oh really then who did?" Damon asked snarky.

`` "Why Elena of course, she is the one who came up to me and asked me to be her, so she could be with Klaus."

**TBC**

**What do you think, didn't expect that twist ending did you, and to be honest with you, neither did I, when I originally started with Elena causing some shit I didn't intend for it to be Katherine the whole time I am not that clever, it just came to me. So review and tell me what you think, I love feedback.**

**P.S. For those of you who are not following me but are still fans of my work I am going to write a new story for Predators, the one with Adrien Brody, I love him! It won't be long, just one chapter, kind of like a one shot, but it won't be quite what you think it should be up by tomorrow under the Aliens/Predators, under Royce characters.**


	18. Chapter 18: Explanations

**Hello everybody, I have missed you so much, college can take up so much time but I love it any who, I am glad so many of you liked the twist ending of the last chapter and yes there is a reason behind it and no to ease the minds of many Caroline will not be jipped to the side, well on with the show.**

"Because she told me to, so she could be with Klaus." Katherine looked toward Stefan. "Sorry Mario, but Peach ran off with Bowser."

Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan all looked at Katherine in shock about what she just said.

"I need to sit down," Caroline said sitting on the couch behind.

"I am surprised that you different figure it out before." Katherine said cheerfully walking around the room.

"But why would you do such a thing?" Stefan asked wanting to know more about Elena.

"Well let's just say that I owed her a little favor, I needed to be away from Klaus and Elena asked me to switch places with her so she could be with him."

"Why should we believe you," Damon asked.

"Oh please, do not be so naïve, why else would a girl repeatedly run back to a man who tried to kill her, it was just a cover up so she could see him, half the time when he kidnapped her it was part of their little game, I guess Elena has some freak in her."

"Okay, I can sort of believe that," Bonnie said. "But why did you start so much shit and why are you telling us this now."

"Oh, dear Bonnie you know starting shit is what I do, but I will answer your other question even though Elena asked me to switch with her she had no intention of coming back to Stefan, she wanted me to break up with him because she has no backbone to do it herself, and what a better way to do it then have a little fun with Damon at the same time."

"I wouldn't bring that up again if I were you," Bonnie said taking a step toward Katherine only to have Damon grab the back of her shirt to hold her still.

"Now you stay away from me you little violent hoodrat."

"Hoodrat!"

"Bonnie, now is not the time Katherine may have some more answers." Stefan said.

"What more do you need to know, she left you for the bad guy after you busted your ass to save her all the time, what more is there to tell."

"Well, when exactly did you switch places with her?" Stefan asked.

"Why, hoping that your little Elena didn't really do all those nasty little things to you?" Katherine asked throwing a pout Stefan's way.

Stefan just looked at her with his forehead scrunched up in his typical style.

"Oh alright I will humor you, Elena actually switch places with me after her and Bonnie's little altercation at the Grill, she thought if she couldn't get you to do everything she wanted or at least keep Damon under her thumb she might as well run to the man who has been catering to her physical needs."

"This is something I could never believe Elena was capable of." Bonnie said looking back and forth from Stefan and Caroline, Stefan looking off into the distance and Caroline looking at him. When Stefan looked over to Caroline he quickly looked away and left the room.

"Well I guess you never know some people." Katherine said shrugging her shoulders.

"Katherine I think you should leave." Damon said still holding onto Bonnie's shirt not trusting her temper.

"Oh, but Damon you don't want to pick up where we left on last time."

"No tramp you need to get to steppin'," Bonnie said moving forward taking Damon with her, causing Katherine to flash to the other side of the room.

"Okay fine I will leave, but it wasn't like you weren't invited to the party as well, bye love birds," Katherine said blowing a kiss towards Bonnie and Damon and left.

"That woman is getting on my nerves," Bonnie sighed once Katherine left.

"Oh come one feisty mama come sit with me," Damon said pulling her down onto the couch next to him to cuddle.

"Um, I am going to check on Stefan," Caroline got and went to the stairs.

"I hope everything works out for them," Bonnie said watching Caroline with concern.

"Yeah," Damon agreed letting them sit in silence for a good time before speaking again. "So you want to fool around?"

"Damon! We just had a bomb dropped on us and Caroline and Stefan are going through some things."

"Exactly they are going through some things not us."

"No is not the time."

"If not now when?"

**In Stefan's Room**

"Stefan, can we talk?" Caroline walked into Stefan's room to see Stefan sitting on his bed staring out the window.

"Oh, hi Caroline."

"Stefan, you know I don't beat around the bush so I am just going to be blunt, are you hoping to find Elena and have her come back with you?"

"What, no!" Stefan got off the bed and walked to Caroline taking her hand and leading her back to the bed and sat down with her.

"Then why do you look so heartbroken?"

"It just hurt me more that Elena would go out of her way to hurt me like that, you know when she tried to sleep with Damon it could have been a moment of weakness and I could have blamed it on being human but to do this she planned this and had it all worked out she didn't love me, she was seeing Klaus while she was still with me. I put peoples life in danger for her and this is how she does me."

"Well that was her lost, I have seen you so happy without her and I am telling you right now I am not going to be pushed aside and all my hard work forgotten because of some little idiot who doesn't know what she had." Caroline said holding back the tears that came on by the hurt in Stefan's voice.

Stefan laughed at Caroline's strength placing his forehead on hers, "You always know how to make my day." Stefan said kissing her lips softly.

Caroline was enjoying her kiss when she felt something brush against her legs, she broke off the kiss to look down at the little cocker spaniel puppy that Stefan gave Elena.

"Hey what is he doing here," Caroline leaned over to pick up the little puppy who was wagging his tail.

"Yeah, Elena or actually Katherine dropped him off yesterday, Katherine never liked animals anyway, I don't think Elena ever gave him a name."

"Oh, well I think we can fix that, oh , how about Ace," Caroline said ecstatically, the dog gave a small bark agreeing with the name.

"I think he likes it," Stefan said scratching the dog's head.

"Of course he does, he knows already to always agree with me."

**TBC**

**So what do you think I believe that answers some questions and I do like Caroline she is so bossy but I love that, so Elena lovers you might not be completely pissed off, I don't hate Elena to me she gets a little repetitive and I don't want to bash her completely but not make her a God sent gift, but whatever review and tell me what you thought, have a wonderful and blessed day, mwah.**


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas with Salvatores

** Well hello my lovelies, I know I have missed you guys too, and I am sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with you know life and finals, but enough about me. Do you know what is coming up? CHRISTMAS! I love it, I love it, I love it, the music, the decorations, the family, the cookies, the church services all of it. Now if you don't celebrate Christmas, who cares that is your business and don't let anybody make you feel guilty or wrong about it, but you can't tell me you don't love this time of year, and I know it is not quite yet Christmas but I thought I would treat you guys to a Bamon Christmas. And I will answer a couple of questions or things that popped up on the reviews.**

**Hellzz-on-Earth- I know the whole Elena Klaus thing sounds weird, but I did think about it, why would a woman keep running to danger all the time and getting kidnapped, and the Elena Klaus affair sounded interesting at least to me, and it was also a way to get rid of the Caroline and Klaus, because I don't care for it, I don't hate it, it's just not my favorite couples.**

**Randomlittleme- Don't worry the story will not be about Elena, I did want to add a little twist on it, to show my Elena lovers that Elena is not cruel like Katherine but is used to getting her own way especially in the men department.**

**And to all the other reviewers thank you for remembering me and reviewing no on with the chapter!**

Bonnie sat at her desk in front of her computer thinking up ideas for Christmas presents, she doesn't always shop online but it is a good place to find ideas, Caroline was the easiest to shop for and the hardest, Caroline always wanted clothes or shoes, and Bonnie knew what Caroline liked, the problem was that Caroline has everything!

"I might just give the woman new seat covers, she loves Tinker Bell." Bonnie mumbled into her hand as she found an all Tinker Bell inspired website.

"I really wish you would stop talking to yourself." Damon said as he leaned down behind her to nibble on her neck.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to you, I knew you would be here any minute." Bonnie said scrunching up her neck as Damon's nibbling turned into tickling making her laugh. "Stop it!"

"You know you like it," Damon said around a mouthful of Bonnie's neck. Bonnie resorted whacking Damon's head repeatedly until he gave up, then he flipped the switch on her.

"I am calling the cops on you, you promised never to hit me again! They are going to lock your ass up for domestic violence," Damon screamed theatrically like an abused wife, Bonnie decided to play along.

"I told you to get your ass into that kitchen and make me some breakfast woman, I guess you ain't smart enough to learn from the last time." Bonnie did her best drunken redneck man talk, which mad Damon laugh.

"Okay you win, what are you doing anyway?"

"I am looking for a gift for Caroline," Bonnie answered turning back to her laptop. "She always wants clothes which is fine but she has everything in the world, so I am going with something new."

"Why don't you just witchy ju-ju something up? To this day I don't know why you actually buy things, when you can conjure them up or ask your unbelievably wealthy boyfriend, not to mention handsomest debonairy." Damon added that last part in with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"First of all its debonair, second I can't do that with my magic, I don't know if I can and even if I could I wouldn't, and second of all I am not dating you for your money, I don't need you to buy things for me or anyone else."

"Alright retract your claws baby I was just asking." Damon held his hands up in surrender. "So, what are you going to get me?"

"I don't know yet, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh Santa!" Damon squealed in his best spoiled little boy voice he could come up with and sat down on Bonnie's lap making her grown at his sudden weight dropping, throwing his arms around her neck. "This year Santa, I want a new Batman action figure, not Spiderman, because he sucks and Batman is awesome, I want a new bike, a go cart, a Dinosaur and a partridge in a pear tree."

"Are you done yet, little boy." Bonnie asked dryly with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"I am never done, but I will stop for now." Damon said enjoying sitting on her.

"Well I know what you want if you ever get turned back into a child, but what do you want now?"

"Okay, I'll show you want I want," Damon turned on Bonnie's lap and faced the laptop and started to type something into Google images, when Damon finally let Bonnie see what it was a lady in black leather thigh high boots, long white formal gloves and a Santa hat on and nothing else. "You, in this, on my bed, at 11:59 pm on Christmas Eve."

"Damon, come on be serious," Bonnie said closing the page that she was sure came from a porn site.

"You think I'm playing, I am dead serious." Damon saw the serious look on her face and decided to answer her. "Look, baby, I love Christmas, always have it was my favorite holiday as a child with my mama she made it special and fun, even without the presents, so I don't need anything from you except for you to be there on Christmas morning."

"Damon, I would feel bad if I didn't get you anything," Bonnie said touched by his words but feeling guilty at the thought of not getting him something for Christmas.

"I already told you what I wanted, on my bed with no clothes for the whole week of Christmas."

"Oh, Damon," Bonnie said finally pushing him of her lap.

**Christmas Eve- Salvatore Manor **

"Oh Merry Christmas everybody," Caroline said looking very festive, she mad everyone dress accordingly for Christmas since Bonnie and Caroline were staying with the boys for Christmas, Caroline had put Bonnie in a Mrs. Santa Clause outfit with Black boots a Santa type jacket with a skirt long enough to be worn as a dress and a Santa hat, she actually managed to get Damon in red Santa pants and boots but he kept on a black shirt, Caroline and Stefan were dressed like elves, Caroline was more sexy her boots came up to her things like Bonnies but her outfit was only a few inches above it and the cleavage line was ridiculous. Bonnie even had Glinda in her arms with a little red Christmas bow around her neck instead of her normal collar.

Since Bonnie's Dad got called away on business for the next month, they were expecting it they celebrated Christmas early, It was Damon's idea for her to stay with him while her dad was gone, in fact he pretty much demanded it and kidnapped her.

"Well since it is Christmas Eve we all can open up one present tonight," Caroline announced.

"Who the hell made you the master of the house?" Damon added in taking a sip of the scotch in his hand.

"Be nice," Bonnie scolded as she held Glinda in her arms on the floor I front of Damon.

"Whatever," Caroline said waving her hand. "I will go first I think I will open the one I got from Damon because I know it is probably horrible, and I don't want it to ruin my Christmas tomorrow." Caroline said reaching for the small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper, all of the presents were color coated, Caroline's were pink, Bonnie's were green, Stefan Blue, and Damon red because Bonnie wouldn't let them get black. Caroline tore into the paper and saw a beautiful jewelry box, colored in all different shades of pinks crusted with diamonds and knowing Damon they were real.

"Oh, wow, Damon this beautiful, thank you." Caroline said in awe not taking her eyes off of the box.

"Yeah I am surprised," Stefan said.

'You know I don't play about Christmas, bro." Damon looked seriously at Stefan from behind Bonnie.

"Okay, Stefan you go next, open the one from Bonnie," Caroline said after placing the jewelry box down.

"Alright sweetie," Stefan said reaching for the blue box from Bonnie. "Before I open this I want to thank Bonnie for staying a great friend after that had happened this year and…"

"Oh my gosh put your ovaries away and hurry the fuck up and open the damn gift I want to go bed."

"Damon, "Bonnie popped Damon in the hand.

"What? I have been in these itchy ass pants all day because of _your _best friend and dealing with them all day, I am tired as hell and I can only drink so much scotch in a few minutes."

"I thought you didn't play about Christmas," Caroline asked.

"I don't but that doesn't mean I like you guys anymore."

"Opening the gift now," Stefan interrupted, Stefan opened the box and inside were two picture frames held together with a hinge on one side was a picture of Damon and Stefan as children playing that Bonnie had found in the attic and on the other side was Damon and Stefan now when they were talking and not paying attention both had their arms cross in concentration.

"Wow thank you Bonnie, I love it," Stefan said with a smile and reached across to give her hug on to have Damon push him back on his butt.

"Hey, hey, hey, no, no, no, no, this here is my woman hug on somebody else." Damon said with a smirk and took the frame from Stefan's hands and groaned. "Oh, Bonnie where did you find these, we got to burn these."

"Oh, shut up, you look cute in this picture," Bonnie said taking the frame from Damon looking at it fondly before giving it back to Stefan.

"Let's move on, open yours next Bonnie." Caroline said loving the family feel of the setting.

"Okay I will open the one from Caroline, like I don't know what it is." Bonnie winked at her friend. Bonnie opened the green box and found just what she expected a pair of heels, they were ankle boot shaped but were strapped with a zipper in the back.

"You don't wear them often enough, you have amazing legs and need to show them off more often."

"I have been telling her the same thing for months," Damon said taking the shoes from Bonnie looking them over. "I will take these and we can use them later."

"Stop being nasty," Bonnie said blushing.

"Yes please," Caroline said fake gagging. "Anywho Damon you are last."

"I know, I think I will open one from Caroline." Damon said reaching for the large flat package he could tell it was a painting or something of the sort. He was close, he unwrapped the gift to reveal a large picture frame of Bonnie against a white background in a bright red strapless dress, the back cut all the way to the small of her back, the dress had a split that almost went to her hip, she had on black heels and black gloves that went all the way to her upper arms she had on a diamond bracelet and a matching choker on her neck she had a sultry look on her face and she was pulling on of the gloves off with her teeth.

"Damn," Damon mumbled under his breath. "Where was I when this was taken?"

"This was Bonnie's junior prom dress, we were messing around after words and took this picture I realized the other day I still had it and thought you would love it." Caroline said nonchalantly.

"You thought right," Damon said looking at the picture to Bonnie. "This is going in my bedroom."

"I cannot believe you kept that picture," Bonnie said mortified.

"I knew it would come in handy, and don't act like you didn't know what you were doing."  
>"I do love it, but since we did the whole family thing can we go to bed now, I am going to need the rest, because if I know my Bonnie, she is going to get up at some ungodly time to wake me up because it is Christmas."<p>

"Caroline is the same way," Bonnie said in defense.

"Yeah whatever, leave Glinda down here please."

"But she always sleeps in my room, she might not always be in my bed but she is the same room." Bonnie said clutching the kitten to her chest.

"I think the cat will be okay for one night, besides you can put the cat bed under the tree and she can look at it all night."

"Is that really a good idea, Glinda is a good cat but what cat can resist a good Christmas tree, there was a reason I had her in my lap,"

"Fine, bring the fur ball upstairs with you." Damon said turning and going up the stairs. Bonnie said goodnight to Caroline and Stefan and headed upstairs behind Damon. And entered his room to find him in the middle of getting undressed, he was only in his boxers.

"Gosh, I cannot believe I let you talk me into wearing those damn pants." Damon said when she closed the door and placed Glinda on the floor.

"Because you know you can't resist me," Bonnie said kissing his lips softly. "Oh, damn I forgot to get the cat bed, I'll be right back."

"Don't worry, I will get it." Damon stopped her and started moving toward the door.

"In your underwear?"

"This is my house I'll walk around naked if I want to," Damon said before leaving. He went downstairs at vampire speed looked for the bed behind the couch grabbed it and went back upstairs. Opened the door only stop dead at what awaited him on the bed. Bonnie was laying there with the black boots, gloves and Santa hat and nothing else with her hands above her head.

"I suggest you close that door unless you want Stefan and Caroline to see this." Bonnie advised before rolling on to her stomach getting on her hands and knees sticking her ass in the air.

Damon looked at the clock on his wall, "11:59, I'll be damned."

"I never said I wouldn't give you this for Christmas, now are you going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to come open your present?"

"I could settle for just looking you are beautiful, but I can't resist you."

Damon dropped to the bed and the beast just took over in him he snatched the hat off of her hair and placed his lips on hers, without pause he parted her lips with his tongue, he couldn't wait to thrust insider her to the hilt and feel the tightness of her pussy. Damon switched his attention to her breast holding her hands above her head. Bonnie watched in awe as he lapped at her nipples and he groaned deep in his throat.

"Damon, you are so wild tonight," Bonnie gasped as he nipped at her nipples sucking them harshly if she were lighter she would be bruised, but it felt great.

"I went easy on you the first time that is all over with, you better be ready for this."

"Oh, I am ready." Bonnie said in the back of her head she wasn't quite sure.

"Good." Damon got right back to business Bonnie reached down in between them and started to stroke his dick lightly making Damon shudder and wrap his fist around hers.

"Don't play with me woman," Damon growled between his teeth. Damon shocked her by not continuing to lick her nipples but by quickly shucking his boxers off and positioning his dick right at her opening, his caveman attitude had done all the foreplay for him. With a growl he thrust into her aiming straight for that sweet spot making Bonnie moan deep. Her tightness was amazing even better than their first time. Damon seemed to be another man tonight he was rough and wasted no time fucking her slow his thrust were hard and quick Bonnie couldn't keep up with him, all she could do was feel, she could feel his fangs nipping at her neck, this wasn't new he always ended biting her. Damon lurched down and bit her hard in the neck, Bonnie expected pain but not the rush of pleasure that gushed through her pussy his animalistic ways was turning her on so much she came right then. Damon kept going.

Damon took his face out from Bonnies neck letting her see his face eyes black her blood on his mouth, he leaned down and kissed her letting her taste her own blood. Damon pulled back slightly and bit his own tongue so she could taste his blood while they kissed. Damon sat up slightly so he could watch his dick slide into her pussy, and reached his fingers down to play with her clit making Bonnie cum again.

"You liked that baby?"

Bonnie couldn't even answer, which made Damon rub her clit harder and pound harder into her. "Huh, you like that?"

"Yessss," Bonnie hissed as she came once again, the answer must have satisfied Damon because he removed his hand finally let himself cum.

"Fuck," Damon said lowly, a fine sheen of sweat had broken out on his back and face. He settled down onto Bonnie kissing her face.

"Damon, that was…wow." Bonnie said looking at Damon whose face finally went back to normal.

"I know, I am sorry for springing that on you, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, it was amazing, I loved it, and I kind of provoked you, I was laying on your bed naked."

"I know," Damon said his voice hoarse he started moving inside of her again.

"Oh, gosh Damon," Bonnie moaned.

**Christmas Morning**

"Merry Christmas everybody," Bonnie said coming down the stairs with Glinda in her arms and Damon right behind her. Caroline and Stefan were already in front of the tree, Stefan trying to keep Caroline from opening the presents without the rest of the gang.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Stefan said pulling Caroline back in between his legs away from the tree. "You are such a child."

'That's not what you said last night," Caroline mumbled against his chin causing Stefan to blush.

"Oh I don't want to hear that shit, not first thing in the morning or ever for the matter of fact."

"Oh, shut up I can only imagine what you and Bonnie were doing last night considering she came down here walking bowlegged."

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled at her friend's language.

"Bonnie!"

"Okay, can we just open the presents now," Damon said bored and pulled Bonnie in between his legs on the floor.

Opening the presents was a great time for Caroline and Bonnie, Stefan got Caroline a $300 gift card for any store of her choice, because he knew that only Caroline could pick out the perfect clothes. Damon fell in love with the new leather jacket Bonnie got him, the skin felt smooth like butter.

"Well your other one is starting to get all wrinkly," Bonnie said.

"I like it that way."

"Well then I will just take that one back then."

"No, no this one will work just fine I will just have to keep both of them, or find a certain girl to give the other one to, I just can't think of anybody right."

"Don't play like that," Bonnie said with a playful glare.

Caroline squealed with joy at the Tinker Bell car seats.

"Girl you know me so well, I needed new ones anyway, my other ones were losing their sparkle."

When Bonnie got to her present from Damon she leaped on him and hugged him tight. It was an old witch's journal that Bonnie had been trying to locate for months with no success, she found out the witch Heather knew Emily and might have some of her spells or some new ones.

"Why didn't you tell me that you found it?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I found it a week ago," Damon said holding onto Bonnie's waist so she didn't fall, accepting her kisses.

"Well I am going to start breakfast," Stefan said standing up.

"Oh, I will help you," Caroline offered getting up and heading to the kitchen with Stefan.

Bonnie finally got off Damon and was about to get up and help Caroline and Stefan with breakfast when Damon grabbed her hand stopping her. "Now I want to give you my real gift."

"What real gift?" Bonnie asked confused.

Damon reached into his pants and pulled out a small box and gave it to Bonnie, she opened it and gasped, inside was a gold ring with white diamonds that alternated with dark blue gemstones.

"It was my mothers, I have a lot of her belongings at least as many as I could after she died, I loved my mother and I knew I needed to give this to somebody that meant a lot to me, after Katherine I thought that person would never come but I was wrong and she is sitting right in front of me." Damon slipped the ring on her ring finger on her right hand.

"Damon what does this mean?" Bonnie asked still in shock.

"I am not proposing at least not yet, I know you want to finish school and go off to college and I am cool with that, but I want you and everybody else to know that you are mine and nobody else, as I am yours, and when you're ready we can make it official and tie that knot, but I want to be with you forever. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, Damon yes it is," Bonnie said smiling with tears in her eyes leaned down and kissed him.

"Good, because it was going to happen regardless."

**TBC**

** So I hoped you like it, this is not the end. Well review and tell me what you thought, and if you want to know what kind of person I am look up that 'handsomest debonairy' line and you can tell what I do in some of my free time. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
